Aoshi Peluche
by Misao-21
Summary: Capitulo XIV!, Penultimo capitulo!, Misao se tapo la boca con una mano y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, para caer desmayada con el peluche en su otra mano. Aoshi reacciono rapidamente tomándola del cuello, antes que cayera al suelo.Me dejan reviews!.
1. El principio de un cambio que venia

Aoshi-Peluche.

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: ( jejeje que suena raro, notas de la autora, me siento importante xD), gomen jejeje, bueno espero les guste este fic ^^,. Gracias por el apoyo Hibari-chan!, tqm y gomen nasai por la confusión.( helke jajaja xD gomen.)

I.- El principio de un cambio que venia.

Todo comenzó cuando aoshi se levanto, en el momento que puso sus pies en la alfombra, supo que este no seria un día cualquiera, se habia quedado dormido, tenia clases, y su madre Ami le habia gritado tres veces, y el no tenia deseos de levantarse, algo le decía que mejor se quedara en casa.

Pero bueno ya estaba allí, frente al espejo, con su uniforme de escolar, y listo para irse, primer día de escuela, que raro se sentía, ya se encontraba en 4 medio , al terminar este año iría a la universidad, que loco.

Bueno agarro su bolso y se lo cruzo en la espalda, y bajo corriendo, aun sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento que le decía que no saliera de la casa.

- Buenos días, madre.- dijo y se sentó a comer , sin emitir sonido alguno después del saludo.

Ami lo miro, y sonrío diciendo..

Ao apresúrate llegaras tarde.- mientras seguía limpiando el lavadero. 

Aoshi asintió, y se levanto dejando su servicio en el lavadero, y camino dudoso hacia la puerta principal.

Finalmente salió, y suspiro, nada habia pasado, bien, entonces se puso sus audífonos, y comenzó a correr en dirección al colegio.

Al llegar, ya estaba cerrado, pero el portero lo dejo pasar y llego casi justo a la sala, antes que apareciera el profesor.

Se sentó en el ultimo asiento como siempre, ante las miradas de todos ( y todas ¬¬), y puso los codos en la mesa mirando hacia fuera. Bueno el era así, que le iban hacer, no tenia muchos amigos, y menos en su curso, no se sentía muy bien allí, pero en fin tenia que estudiar. Aunque las chicas murmuraran y trataran de acercársele, no lo conseguían, y los hombres optaron por no molestarlo.

Mientras veía hacia fuera, aoshi aun se preguntaba el porque de esa sensación de que algo no deseado iba a ocurrir hoy. En fin, ni siquiera se preocupo en mirar cuando el profesor llego, se levanto para saludar como todos, en forma casi sonámbula y levanto la vista.

El profesor se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa y lo acompañaba una chica, mas o menos de 17 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes , muy sonriente. El curso completo la veía, pero ella no dejaba su sonrisa.

Eso le llamo mucho la atención a aoshi, pero desvío la mirada y se sentó, el curso tambien lo hizo y el profesor hablo.

Buenos días, esta es una alumna nueva, viene de Tokio, su nombre es Misao makimachi.- dijo haciendo que misao saludara. e.. Nihao!.- dijo sonriente. Bueno como no quedan asientos, pasa junto a Aoshi, al final junto a la ventana.- dijo empujándola por el pasillo hacia él. 

Aoshi volvió la mirada hacia el profesor, el estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, no quería cambios en su forma de vivir y estudiar, después miro a misao que venia sonriente, dejo su bolso a un lado y se sentó junto a el, saludándolo.

Nihao, como te llamas?.- dijo mirándolo. 

En ese momento todo el curso se giro a verlo, ya se habia escuchado un murmullo, seguro veían si el le contestaría o no.

Hola, es Aoshi. Shinomori .- dijo y volvió su mirada hacia fuera. 

Se escucho un oh..... ahogado del curso y de las chicas sobre todo, pero misao no sintió nada extraño saco su cuaderno y una pequeña revista sobre osos de peluche y comenzó la clase así.

Entonces continuaron las clases, misao no logro sacarle ninguna otra palabra a aoshi, mas que su nombre al principio, pero no la preocupo, mas interesante estaba su revista, estaban justo en el intermedio, y como de costumbre aoshi no salió, misao vio que salían todos, y el no se movía para salir, unas chicas intentaron hablarle a misao, les converso un rato allí junto a aoshi que escuchaba todo, y luego ellas salieron.

Fue entonces que misao dio un pequeño gritito de asombro, en la revista salía, como fábula, una historia en la que por error un joven, cada luna llena, se convertía en osito de peluche, ya que según contaba la historia, una anciana le habia dado algo al nacer, como un conjuro mágico, que solo lo resolvería un beso de su amor eterno.

Esta sonrío, le encantaban las historias románticas, aoshi la miro divertido pro primera vez , después de eso ella salió de la sala un poco dudosa en dejarlo solo, pero tenia que ir al baño, así que salió, dejando sus cosas allí.

Y ahí se armo todo, aoshi curiosamente, tomo la revista y leyó el articulo que habia estado leyendo misao hace un rato atrás, y cuando termino, no acabo de leer las letras pequeñitas, cuando sucedió todo O_O....

Fin del primer capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!, eta es mi tierna creación xD jijijij, eso creo.

Bueno espero les guste

Besos déjenme reviews o yo y helke ósea digo.. bueno en fin xD. Nos enojaremos.

Ja ne ^^


	2. Lo inesperado y lo que pronto sucedera

****

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: (jijij), bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste, son las 2:44 de la mañana en chile y me inspire xD, aaaa grax hibari por el apoyo y aki ta lo prometio. helke xD jejeje tao.-

****

II.- Lo inesperado y lo que pronto sucedera.

Y ahí se armo todo, aoshi curiosamente, tomo la revista y leyó el articulo que habia estado leyendo misao hace un rato atrás, y cuando termino, no acabo de leer las letras pequeñitas, cuando sucedió todo O_O....

Cuando una viejecita se le aparece de la revista, aoshi miro para todos lados pensando que estaba loco, y viendo si no habia nadie mas en la sala, pero no ahí estaba frente a el, la viejita.

- Eres el primer muchacho que lee esta fábula, entonces eres el elegido.- dijo la viejita sonriendo tiernamente. 

Aoshi la miro incrédulo, se peñisco la cara pero habia dolor, la viejita estaba allí, trago saliva y pregunto.

-Elegido de que?, quien es ud?.- dijo tratando de autoconvencerse que la vieja no existía. - Soy la anciana de la historia, y tu eres el elegido, ósea que cuando sea la próxima luna llena, exactamente esta noche, te convertirás en un osito de peluche, a que estas contento?.- dijo mientras lo roseaba con algo que aoshi no supo que. - Contento? Yo? , que esta loca que me esta tirando, ud es solo producto de mi imaginación, cree que creeré un cuento así?, esta loca .- dijo molesto y cerrando los ojos. - Ya lo veras, esta noche, y no te olvides de leer la letra chica , pequeño iluso ¬¬.- dijo molesta y rio la viejita. - Es solo un sueño, es solo un sueño.- decía aoshi mientras agarraba la revista y se disponía a hacerla pedazos. 

Entonces la vieja se esfumo y misao apareció en la sala de vuelta, corrió hacia aoshi y le tomo las manos, porque el parecía en transe, diciendo.

- Oye, que haces es mi revista.- dijo enojada misao. - eh?.. que? A.. si lo siento , es que.. bueno.. – dijo soltando la revista. - Que cosa? Recién me conoces y te entrometes en mis cosas, malo esta señor témpano..- termino riendo. - Eh? Gomen .- dijo y se volvió a sentar, casi ignorando que misao se encontraba allí, se dispuso primero a mirar hacia fuera, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido en pocos minutos, pero algo le decía que no tenia que olvidarlo, se sentía un tanto extraño, pero se miraba las manos continuamente como para asegurarse en no convertirse en algún peluche, como la vieja nombraba. 

Misao por su parte lo veía divertida, este chico era un témpano, cuando fue al baño, escucho murmurar a las chicas del curso, sobre lo guapo que es , pero lo poco sociable que tambien era, si bueno a ella desde que entro a la sala, sus ojos se fueron directamente a el, pero estaba claro que si con nadie hablaba, que le haya dicho su nombre era algo, y mientras pensaba eso sonreía para si misma.

-Yo confecciono peluches para la tienda de mi mama.- dijo misao terminando con el silencio de la sala. 

Aoshi se giro para verla y no le dijo nada, que mas iba a pensar de peluches, para peor la chica que estaba a su lado hablaba de ellos, la vieja, la revista, los osos, se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Después de eso misao salió, rio un poco cuando semigiro y vio que aoshi la miraba irse, después de eso pasaron varios minutos y entraron todos a clases, el profesor les anuncio que en las ultimas dos horas no tendrían clases porque los profesores aun no llegaban, y se suspendían.

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, misao se despedía de una chica que parecía amable, acomodo su bolso y guardo sus cuadernos, miro a aoshi y dijo..

- Hasta mañana Aoshi-sama..- y se salió rápido casi corriendo. 

Aoshi la miro extrañado , pero su mente no estaba en la sala, estaba medio nervioso porque pronto se haría de noche, tomo sus cosas lentamente y salió del colegio.

Curiosamente diviso a misao corriendo en la misma dirección que el pero ella iba un tanto adelantada, la vio entrar a una casa muy bonita, el siguió su camino y llego a su hogar.

- Ao, porque llegaste tan temprano, como te fue?.- dijo Ami, su madre mientras se semiasomaba por la puerta de la cocina. - No llegaron algunos profesores, nos dejaron salir, bien, iré a mi habitacion.- dijo y subió . 

Ami suspiro, luego sonrío, su hijo era tan callado, pero ella sabia que en el fondo era la persona mas dulce, esperaba ansiosa el día en que su hijo trajera una novia a casa, porque no sabia si la tenia o si alguna vez tuvo , por mas que le preguntaba , esquivaba las preguntas.

Aoshi por su parte, se paseaba nervioso por su habitacion.

Que yo?, un peluche?, todo por la revista de la nueva penso. 

Se detuvo en ello, la chica nueva, distinta a las demás, su rostro demostraba no tener ningún tipo de preocupación o afán de maldad. Sonrisa impecable y muy amable tambien, algo dulce por lo de la revista..

LA REVISTA!!!!! Claro si ya me decía yo que no debí levantarme hoy penso aoshi nuevamente. 

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama, y se quedo dormido, después de casi 3 horas despertó.. y vio lo inevitable....O_O.-

****

Fin del segundo capitulo.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, me vino la inspiración jejeje, que nindo es aoshi helke urg aoshi jeje ;***. XD.

Bueno espero tb les guste este capitulo me dejan reviews.

Ja ne^^


	3. El cambio y el principio de los problema...

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste es capitulo, jijiji helke, sino me dejan reviews un subiré el próximo :P.

III.- El cambio y el principio de los problemas.-

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama, y se quedo dormido, después de casi 3 horas despertó.. y vio lo inevitable....O_O.-

Aoshi abrió los ojos lentamente, vio al techo y se sintió aliviado, por lo menos lo veía bien, no habia ningún cambio, pero cuando trato de levantarse , se sintió pequeño y peludo..

Kami sama!!!!!!!!!.- semigrito cuando se sentó y se miro las manos.- 

Como bien habia dicho la viejita, se habia convertido en un osito de peluche, era celeste, de tamaño mediano y sus ojos aun se mantenían azules puros y profundos, y tenia un simpático lacito azul en su cuello.

Aoshi se giro , y se miro al espejo, si era un peluche, intento quitarse el lacito azul, porque se sentía estúpido, pero cuando vio sus manos no tenia deditos. Entonces le vinieron unas ganas de gritar..

Maldita seaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!.- grito mientras se daba cuenta que se podía mover y desde luego allí noto que si podía hablar, porque sintió que los pasos de su mama se acercaban a su habitacion, y seguro vendría por el grito que dio. 

Se comenzó a desesperar , aoshi no sabia que hacer, el no tenia peluches en su habitacion, quizás que haría su mama.

En eso se abrió la puerta, Ami entro apresurada, habia sentido un ruido, y subió a ver que era.

Aoshi??.- dijo mientras entraba a la habitacion, entonces vio que no se encontraba ( en forma humana xD), suspiro, penso que quizás habría salido, como es costumbre de el, nunca avisa, pero siempre deja un papel escrito, fue a su escritorio, y no encontró nada, bueno quizás salió apurado, penso. Y entonces lo vio.. Vaya, pero que ternura!!!!, quizás aoshi esta pensando regalárselo a alguna novia?, mi hijo tiene noviaaaaaaaa!!! .- dijo en voz alta, mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo tironeaba para ver como era. 

Aoshi en ese momento estaba en un estado catatonico total, se habia quedado quietito, y ahora sabia que como era su mama de despistada, quizás que haría con el.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Ami penso en ayudar a su hijo y buscar otro hermoso lazo rojo para regalo, y ponérselo , entonces lo puso debajo de su brazo y salió cerrando la puerta.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, con aoshi en brazos , el pobre sentía que se estaba mareando y no podía hacer nada.

Como bien lo habia pensado su madre lo dejo en una silla de la cocina , mientras se disponía a guardar todo e irse a dormir.

Si bueno que iba hacer, su madre era así, intento volver a respirar y se quedo solo.

Se giro, y e intento bajar la silla lentamente, pero cayo en el intento al suelo, mareado y ahora con dolor de espalda, aoshi maldecía la maldita revista, a la vieja y a la mismísima nueva .

Además que debió haberse quedado en casa este día.

Imbécil.- se dijo mientras iba a sentarse cuando... Oh no.. alto por favor noo!!!!.- ( alto se llama su perro xD), dijo cuando vio aparecer a su pequeño perrito, que lo miro extrañado, y como lo vio moverse , lo tomo del estomago con su hocico y salió por la pequeña puertecita hacia la calle .- Kami.. esta será una larga noche.- se dijo resignado aoshi. 

Entonces Alto comenzó a correr detrás de otro perro, y aoshi gritaba.

- Alto!!!!! , Altoooooooooo!!!!!!!, altooooo onegaiiiiiiii!!!!!.- pensaba en el estúpido nombre que le habia puesto su madre al perro, pero bueno no podía contradecirla. Y el ahora como tarado gritando estupideces como si el perro lo escuchara o le entendiera .

A todo esto Alto iba preocupado del otro perro, que del oso, así que no escucho ninguno de los gritos de su amo, o el oso , y como era medio sordo, siguió corriendo y embarrando a aoshi por los charquitos de barro.

Fue entonces que se paro justo enfrente de la casa de Misao, y soltó a Aoshi-peluche, y comenzó a jugar con el otro perro.

Por su parte Misao esta noche se quedaría sola, su madre habia tenido que viajar a juntarse con su padre en Tokio, y ella pasaría su primera noche en Kyoto, y en esa casa tan grande.

Bajo a tomar un jugo a la cocina y para luego volver a su habitacion y continuar con un peluche para la tienda, cuando sintió ruidos en la parte delante de su casa, y salió a ver que sucedía.

Abrió la reja de su casa y vio a dos perros corriendo de lado a lado, y suspiro aliviada, era valiente como para salir, pero igual tenia un miedo interno aunque no lo demostrara, iba a girar cuando vio a sus pies a aoshi-peluche.

Un osito? En la calle?.- dijo mientras lo tomaba, ella se encontraba con un pantalón de buzo azul y una camiseta blanca ajustada, miro a los ojos a aoshi y sonrío. Que bello.- dijo y luego lo agarro delicadamente y se metió a su casa. Aoshi por su parte se sonrojo levemente.- 

Llevándolo directamente al baño, donde saco unos trapillos y lo limpio, hasta dejarlo impecable.

Ahora si estas mejor, no crees?.- rio, abrazándolo, aoshi estaba de piedra, el perro condenado lo habia llevado en un humillante viaje y ahora estaba en manos de la alumna nueva, y esta lo apretaba contra su pecho. 

Aoshi sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro denuevo , pero penso.

no tengo un rostro humano, de algo que me sirva ser celeste, kuso, perro tarado, vieja loca, día de clases fatal..!!! Bueno sacare un jugo y nos vamos a mi habitacion.- dijo misao en voz alta, como si hablara con alguien y se dispuso a sacar el jugo , y a canturrear una melodía. 

Aoshi la miraba caminar hacia el refrigerador, vaya esta chica nueva es distinta, y muy extraña, pensaba.

Kami quiero volver a casa y despertar mañana normal, se decía.

Misao volvió y lo tomo, con la otra mano apretándolo contra si. Aoshi estaba al borde del sonrojo, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entro a su habitacion.

Para sorpresa de Aoshi, la habitacion de misao tenia una decoración celeste, una gran cama con un velo y de plumón blanco, en un rincón la estantería de peluches, un escritorio, y radio junto a televisión.-

Vaya si que es normal, yo pense que seria rosa y con todos esos colores tontos, que usan normalmente las chicas, se dijo.

Entonces misao dejo a aoshi en la gran cama y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, porque la habia manchado cuando lo tomo.

_Me gustaría inventar un país contigo..- _cantaba y bailaba, mientras sacaba otra camiseta. 

Mientras aoshi, intentaba ver hacia otro lado, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado fuerte, estaba casi viendo a su compañera , semi desnuda, y apenas la conocía hoy!!!.-

Debo salir de aquí y rápido penso, intento moverse mientras ella estaba de espaldas, pero no resulto, estaba de vuelta otra vez.- Rayos que van hacer volvió a pensar, resignado a pasar la noche con misao porque estaba seguro que no podría salir de allí, hasta la mañana... -_- 

Fin del tercer capitulo.

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!, vaya creo que tengo mucha inspiración estos días xD, jejeje cuanto eh escrito!, bueno ya saben que si no me dejan muchos reviews , no subiré el próximo capitulo eeeeh!!.

Y es un hecho que no lo haré jejeje .-

Ahora los saluditos especiales.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Nihao!, bueno sobre el enredo, esta todo arreglado xD, nos confundimos las dos, pero esta todo olvidado ya jaja, ella es mi sensei y la quiero mucho!!, Bueno gracias por tu apoyo , y por lo de aoshi en tanga jjajaja , yo tambien lo quiero ver así!!! T_T, bueno pero lee el próximo capitulo, aoshi no estará en tanga.. pero en paños menores si jajaja xD ups adelante bueno en fin.( gracias por los dos reviews!).

Hitokiri-miao-miao: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno si xD pobrecito de el, jijijijij :P, y claro ahora tambien tiene la expresión de espanto O_O.

Bunny : Muchas gracias!!, que linda, bueno si la historia es tierna y cómica, xD, espero otro reviews para este capitulo eeee.!!!

Kotorimoon: Gracias!!!, si lo crees novedoso?, que bueno que te guste, tu tampoco olvides dejarme un reviews jijij.- 

Sakura_Merl: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, saluditos y besos, y no te olvides del reviews jeje chau.-

Hibari: Bueno, gracias por tu apoyo sensei jajaja, por msm , xD, quiero reviews si ¬¬ oki? Jijijijij, aio.

DicarDo: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ninnnndo!! ;*, bueno y aoshi no rebota como peluche ¬¬ , verda ke es lindo Alto? Jiji

Saludos a todas, y déjenme reviews onegai.

Ja ne ^^


	4. Extraños pensamientos

Aoshi-Peluche.

By Misao-19

****

IV.- Extraños pensamientos .-

Rayos que voy hacer volvió a pensar, resignado a pasar la noche con misao porque estaba seguro que no podría salir de allí, hasta la mañana... -_- 

Misao volvió, y agarro a aoshi-peluche y se sentó en su escritorio donde estaba preparando otro oso.

- Tu eres el mas bello, de todos los que conozco, me ciaste del cielo.- sonrío y lo abrazo luego lo dejo sentado frente a ella y tomo el teléfono.-

Aoshi por su parte se encontraba de todos los colores, esta niña si que era rara pensaba..

que extraña es, con las chicas del curso hablo poco, pero parece ser muy feliz, es bastante bonita, pero en que rayos estoy pensando!!!, soy un oso un oso O-S-O, aoshi despierta, kuso!!! Estaré así hasta mañana, bendita revista tengo que leer la letra chica que dijo la vieja, cierro los ojos y la veo, vieja loca!!. penso mirando a misao que marcaba un numero en el teléfono. 

Misao: Bueno bueno?.- dijo mientras ponía sus pies en el escritorio y se soltaba el cabello.

Voz: _Hola misa! Como estas_ .- la voz que alcanzaba a escuchar aoshi.

Misao: Kaoru amiga!, te extraño mucho!! .- dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Voz.: _tranquila amiga, yo tambien, pero dale tu mama tenia que cambiarse yo te sigo queriendo igual, todos te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo soujiro.-_

Misao al escuchar el nombre se sonrojo un poco y sonrío.

Misao: mándale saludos a soujiro y dile que tambien lo extraño jeje.- rio mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.-

Aoshi la comenzó a observar detenidamente, ya que de echo no podía hacer otra cosa, así que se dedico a mirarle.-

Voz: _y que me cuentas, como te fue en tu primer día de clases allá?._

Misao: pues bien, sin mucho alboroto, el curso en general es normal.- dijo .-

Y eso que aun no conoces a yukishiro que falto a clases .- se dijo aoshi con una gran vena, como odiaba a yukishiro.-

Voz: _y?? Algún muchacho lindo?, vamos cuentame!!!._- rio la voz.

Misao se sonrojo un poco pero contesto.

Misao: dale, jajajaja, pues el curso en general esta bien, pero me a tocado una pasada de muchacho, de compañero de asiento.- rio recordando a aoshi.

Entre tanto aoshi volvió a la realidad y escucho atento.

Voz: y? Como es cuentame, y como te sentaste con el? Atrevida!!, grito la voz nuevamente.

Misao: no fue como crees!!!, el profesor me asigno allí, no habían puestos libres mas que ese, el estaba solo, mm eso es lo raro siempre esta solo.- dijo mientras miraba al techo.

Voz: oh vamos misao cuentame como era!!!!.-

Misao: pues es Alto, delgado pero fuerte, tienes el cabello negro con flequillo, y es blanco, y que ojosss!!, azules profundos, esta muy bien.- rio 

yo le parezco atractivo?, penso aoshi,.- tengo una vergüenza horrible.- continuo, dios por que me pasan estas cosas a mi, que eh echo yo para merecer algo así, estúpido Alto!, o bendito?, o vamos quita esos pensamientos aoshi , recuerda en lo que estas convertido.- penso nuevamente. 

Voz: _vaya si que se oye una pasada, cuando te vaya a ver me lo presentas jajaja.-_ rio la voz.

Misao: jajaja seguro, espero me hable mas. Bueno debo colgar, hablamos otro día, cuídate bye bye.-

Voz: _cuídate tu tambien, nos vemos bye._

Misao colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

mmm aoshi creo que tienes locas a todas las del curso.- hablo y rio.- seria extraño que no, vaya que estas bueno!.- se sonrojo un poco y tomo el peluche que estaba terminando de hacer. 

Aoshi nunca habia escuchado los pensamientos y conversaciones directas de una chica, se sentía un tanto privilegiado, sonrío .- Pero que estupideces piensas denuevo tarado!, ahora necesito buscar esa revista, donde la tendrá!!.- miro para todos lados en el escritorio y la vio a la orilla de este.

Misao vio la hora las 11:30 hrs, mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio.

Mou!!!, debo acostarme ya .- dejo el peluche encima y se levanto para ir a ponerse el pijama.- 

Aoshi aprovecho de moverse, y prácticamente gatear a la revista para leerla, cuando estaba allí tendido en ella, sintió como misao lo veía.

Ella estaba vestida con un pantalón corto celeste y una pequeña camiseta blanca y lo veía detenidamente.

Aoshi sentía que sus narices iban a explotar, de verla así y del susto de que ella lo haya visto moverse.

Estoy definitivamente loca, hubiese jurado que te moviste de un extremo a otro, pequeño.- rio mientras lo tomaba. Vamos tengo mucho sueño ya.- lo apreto contra ella y se metio a la cama. 

Aoshi estaba en estado catatonico nuevamente, ahora estaba acostado con ella , y ella lo abrazaba contra si, mientras apagaba la luz.

serás mi pequeño consentido.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas y se comenzaba a quedar dormida. Diablos que voy hacer!!!, como veré esa maldita revista!!!, que pensara de mi , cuando me vea mañana, kuso!!!! penso aoshi. ****

Fin del cuarto capitulo

Misao-19

Nihao!!, bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4, aunque me encuentro un poquito flojita y sin inspiración, lo escribí cuando aun tenia :P.-

Saluditos especiales :

Hitokiti-miao-miao : jejejeje, espera a que lo vea misao!, jajaja pobrecito helke , ups aoshi :D .

Hibari: muchas gracias sensei xD, jajajaja, uuu ya veras anoche pense en todo lo que posiblemente le podría pasar a aoshi jejeje :P

Kotorimoon: muchas gracias, bueno en este capitulo no fui rápida, es que la inspiración viene cuando quieres pues, y así como vino se me habia ido jejeje , pero aquí estoy. Espero te guste este capitulo.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajaja, pues tendrás que esperar otro capitulo pues jijiji xD, y el estará en boxers, pobrecillo xD , jajaja por ser tan taimado le pasa :P. No olvides dejarme un reviews jjejeje.

Sakura_Merl: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que te guste el fic, jeje pues de nada, pero cuando no me venga la inspiración no te prometo nada si actualizo lento jejeje . Ojalá te guste este capitulo :P. Tu review llego a mi mail no problem y gracias :D

Rurouni_andrea: Muchas gracias. Que bueno que nos comunicamos ya por msm, espero te guste este capitulo, no olvides dejarme un reviews aio.

Spushan: jaja que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. A mi me encanta Alto, aunque el nombre es raro es simpático jejeje. Espero te guste este cap. Aio.

Meikyo: gracias, gracias, gracias. No olvides dejarme un reviews, espero te guste el capitulo.

Bunny: Gracias , que linda, nos estamos comunicando por msm, jjaja a aoshi aun le espera su tanto de sorpresas, y a misao tambien :P

Cleoru Misumi : Muchas gracias, tu siempre estas apoyándome, espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes un reviews grande jajaja :P( si fuiste un poco agresiva, por suerte no esta en pie mi futura muerte por no actualizar verdad? O_O?). Ah! No te preocupes los reviews , llegaron a mi mail , tranquila. ^^

Kashi: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero me sigas apoyando tambien en este capitulo ^^. Y si la cancion es de la oreja de van gogh :P, el grupo me inspira para los fics, ya ves con rosas xD.

Bueno espero no haber olvidado a ninguna, en mi mail tenia un lío xD, gomen. Ah!!!! , a las que pensaron que los reviews no llegaron, si no aparecen en la pagina , igual llegaron a mi mail, pero si quieren se aseguran y me dejan dos jajaja **^0^!!!.-**

Aps y las que quieran contactarse por msm, me avisan!!!.

La unión hace la fuerza..^^

Besos dejenme mas reviews o ya saben.. jajaja , el capitulo 5 se me perderá .. OHOHOHOH ( risa estilo megumi).

Ja ne^^.


	5. Problemas y mas problemas

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Nota: rk no es mío eh!, lastima ;(

V. Problemas y más problemas.

Diablos que voy hacer!!!, como veré esa maldita revista!!!, que pensara de mi , cuando me vea mañana, kuso!!!! penso aoshi. 

Misao se encontraba profundamente dormida ya, abrazada fuertemente a aoshi-peluche.

Vamos piensa shinomori, te dedicas a meditar todos los días y ahora no sabes que hacer kuso! penso mientras miraba a misao dormir.

Ella le pareció angelical así, un extraño sentimiento comenzaba a nacer en él, pero aun se encontraba muy oculto.

ya se lo que haré, me levantare , leeré la estúpida revista y volveré a mi casa. respiro profundo , la miro un momento y luego continuo.

Así aoshi-peluche comenzó a moverse lentamente de los brazos de misao, y se deslizo por la cama, camino hacia el escritorio y comenzó su odisea hacia la revista . ( kawaiiii ).

esto de ser un peluche si que es difícil, porque porque porque!!! se decía mientras abría la revista con sus manitas, dentro de lo rápido que podía.

aquí esta!!- dijo , rayos si grito mas fuerte despertara. 

a ver, la letra chica... se acerco a la letra pequeña y leyó..

__

Si eres el elegido, la revista tiene un mensaje especial para ti, pero antes 

= IDIOTA =

Aoshi-peluche se le formo una gran vena y con rabia volvió a leer...

__

Continuando, el mensaje es el siguiente, Como ya sabrás estarás condenado a transformarte en peluche cada noche de luna llena, y lo unico que te volverá a la normalidad es el beso de tu amor eterno.

Además, si es tu primera noche transformado, Adivina!, volverás a ser normal en la mañana..

genial!! penso aoshi , ya preparandose y pensando en salir luego de la casa de misao.

__

Pero como iniciación, esta noche siguiente volverás a ser un peluche, por tres días y dos noches seguidas.

Buena Suerte, La necesitaras BAKA!.-

Kuso!!!!!!! maldita revista , mira el mensaje de porquería, la vieja loca.-. Dijo sin darse cuenta que misao se levantaba. Mou! Que sueño, quiero agua, como llegaste allí?, estaba segura que dormía contigo.- dijo mientras se restregaba los ojos. 

Aoshi se quedo de piedra, ella lo tomo en brazos, y camino al baño.

Vaya, las 4 de la madrugada, mou tomo agua y volvemos a dormir.- dijo medio sonámbula , mientras bebía agua. 

Oh santo cielo, noooooooo yo quiero volverme a mi casa!!!!, Que voy hacer , que kami sama me ayude!!!!!!!!! pensaba mientras miraba a misao.

Cuando termino de beber agua, camino hasta su cama y se acostó denuevo, abrazando mas a aoshi-peluche , sin dejarlo escapar.

Buenas noches, pequeño.- dijo y se volvió a dormir. 

porque me pasa esto a mi, que va a pensar la nueva cuando me vea en su cama, kami... penso mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido el tambien.

Hasta el otro día..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(aquí es donde Misao-19 , aparece con una banderita azul que 

dice " SIGAN LEYENDO" ,y se aleja sonriendo).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente, misao aun se encontraba abrazada a su "Supuesto oso de peluche", cuando toco el reloj..

PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP (el reloj parece que quiere ir al baño jaja xD, ups gomen), y lo apago con la mano, mientras volvía acomodarse.

Aoshi por su parte, habia vuelto a la normalidad, aunque no se encontraba como el pensaba ,aun dormido, pero solo en boxees, el no sabia que después de cada transformación, quedaría así.

Misao apoyo su cabeza inconscientemente en el pecho fuerte de aoshi, noto así que este no era precisamente su cama, entonces comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente.

Entonces vio unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban y se le subieron los colores, mientras lo recorría con la mirada, hasta llegar a su rostro, quedando petrificada...

A...Aoshi Shinomori!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito de golpe mirándolo fijamente.- 

Aoshi por su parte abrió los ojos rápidamente, al sentir el grito frente a su cara. Misao se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

yo... misao...- intento balbucear. Pero que demonios haces en mi cama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .- volvió a gritar separándose de el, y tapándose con unas frazadas. .. este.. yo.. lo puedo explicar..- intento decir. Explicar que!!!!, como entraste aquí!!!!!!, pervertido, hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- le decía mientras lo veía enojada. 

Aoshi se levanto de golpe, y se vio en boxees

kami sama, no mas por favor se dijo al verse así.

HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! .- grito misao tirándole los cojines .- 

Aoshi, no contesto, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, en dirección a su casa, mientras la mayoría de las vecinas, lo miraban.

Dios, porque me pasa esto a mi penso , sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo. Y poniéndose de todos los colores.

Entro a su casa y subió corriendo la escalera a su pieza, cerrando de golpe la puesta y tratando de respirar profundamente.

Ami estaba en la cocina y solo sintió el ruido de la escalera, se acerco y grito.

Ao, debes ir a clases, apresúrate tengo el desayuno listo.- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. 

Como ya la conocía, ella ni siquiera habia notado que el no habia dormido allí, o quizás penso que fue a dormir a casa de un amigo. En fin, ella era así, un tanto distraída. -_-U.

Aoshi camino lentamente y se puso su pantalón de colegio, aun sin camisa y se tendió en su cama de espaldas.

Kuso!!!.., ella me debe odiar, que explicación le voy a dar, se sienta conmigo kami! penso aoshi mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de pensar que todo lo que le habia sucedido era un sueño.

en cierta forma , la nueva no es tan mala. penso y sonrío, levantándose y arreglándose para ir al colegio.

kami y tengo que seguir con mi vida normal.- dijo suspirando. 

En tanto misao, aun se encontraba en la cama, mirando la puerta abierta por donde aoshi semi desnudo habia salido.

kami, es mas bello de lo que hablaban las chicas, es estupendo penso ruborizándose al acto.

Golpeo la cama con sus dos manos al levantarse.

Lo deje ir!, baka.- dijo sonriendo, pero luego su cara se torno en un pánico total. quizás.. que me hizo.. kami!!, estúpido baka!, y yo pensaba que era lindo y educado!.- dijo molesta buscando su ropa para irse al colegio. 

Miro su cama y sonrío, después se acerco y revolvió toda la cama buscando al peluche que habia encontrado ayer.

Pero si estoy segura que dormí con el, que raro..- dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse y agarraba su bolso para irse. 

Bajo las escaleras y tomo desayuno un tanto pensativa, no dejaba de pasársele por la cabeza la imagen de aoshi semidesnudo frente a ella.

misao detente!!, te volverás loca, mmmm pero se veía de lujo penso divertida mientras salía en dirección al colegio.

Al llegar, Misao camino lentamente hasta la sala, respiro profundo y se giro hacia la puerta, allí sentado como siempre mirando hacia fuera estaba el, se ruborizo y movió la cabeza para tornar su cara a un enojo.

Camino lentamente pero firme, y dejo sus cosas y se sentó sin verlo.

Aoshi por su parte, miraba hacia fuera, sentía que ella habia llegado y tenia demasiada vergüenza, así que opto por verla de reojo.

Alguien se acerco a ellos, mientras ninguno de los dos se veía.

pero vaya vaya, con que tenemos compañera nueva??, es todo una preciosura, no me habían contado que era así.- dijo una voz mientras se sentaba en la mesa de misao y sonreía. 

Misao se echo hacia atrás asustada viéndolo a los ojos, mientras aoshi se giraba y decía.

yukishiro...- 

Fin del quinto capitulo.

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, Aquí esta el capitulo cinco, espero les guste jijij a mi me encanto, no se olviden de dejarme reviews eh!!!! *^^*

Saludos a todas y estoy muy contenta por conversar con uds por msm, ^0^

Bueno ahora los saluditos especiales a las tiernas y amables personas que me dejaron un reviews.

Bunny: Muchas gracias!!!, y si pobre aoshi jajaja , aun no lo han besado y todo lo que le espera xD, jejeje , gracias!!!, y me encantan tus fics. Me dejas un reviews en este cp eh!!!

Rurouni_andrea: mou! Linda, que tierna eres, desde que me dejaste un review supe que seriamos buenas amigas, muchas gracias!!! y tranquila el fic no terminara donde dices, al pobre aoshi y a misao aun le quedan muchas cosas xD.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: Gracias por tu review!!!!, y si uyyyyyy aoshi semidesnudito mmmmmm ( gomen ) jejejeje bueno espero te guste este cap me dejas un review eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh!!!.

Hibari : Sensei!!!, muchas gracias por su apoyo, 

Me dejas un review ehhhh!!! Y espero que pronto actualices dulce engaño jejeje me encanta, mucha suerte en tus proyectos, tqm!!!, y Helke 4ever!!! ^^

Hitokiri-miao-miao: Aquí leíste lo que decían las letritas jajajajaja, pobre aoshi -_-U, bueno actualiza pronto youkai!!!, porfis, suerte en tus clases y me dejas un review jajaja :P

Cleoru Misumi: Bueno muchas gracias , espero me sigas apoyando tanto como hasta ahora , deberás te lo agradezco mucho Besitos.

Sakura_Merl: Gracias!!, que linda, aquí veras lo que le dice la famosa letra chica jajaj el sólito se lo busco por mirón jaja.

Besos cuídate y nos vemos me dejas un review.

Makimashi Misao (f.D.S.S.A): Que bueno que te guste mi historia y gracias por el review, eh!, no olvides dejarme uno en este capitulo besos.

Julieta F. ( July) : jijiji, muchas gracias, que linda, un gran reviews, jajaja, bueno me encantan tus historias, sensei de mi sensei jajajaja, besitos no olvides dejarme un review para este capitulo y nos vemos en msm ^^ chau.

Dicardo: Muchas gracias, lindo, tu apoyo en msm es super importante para mi, que bueno que te gusten todas mis historias, amigo. Chau besos.

Bueno besos y cariños a todas, muy tiernas, que lindo es cuando te apoyan ( me entro la emoción T_T*) , nos vemos en el próximo capitulo .

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*

Ja ne^^


	6. Yukishiro: Un nuevo problema

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: Mou! Gracias por sus reviews ^^, espero les guste este capitulo, hai hibari aquí esta ¡! *^^* .

VI.- Yukishiro : Un nuevo problema .-

Alguien se acerco a ellos, mientras ninguno de los dos se veía.

pero vaya vaya, con que tenemos compañera nueva??, es todo una preciosura, no me habían contado que era así.- dijo una voz mientras se sentaba en la mesa de misao y sonreía. 

Misao se echo hacia atrás asustada viéndolo a los ojos, mientras aoshi se giraba y decía.

yukishiro...- 

Mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos.

Pero que bienvenida es esa shinomori, buenos días hermosa señorita .- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa de misao y se paraba junto a ella. Bueno días.- balbuceo un tanto extrañada. y este de donde salió, penso No molestes yukishiro.- dijo mirándolo , cuando vio que enishi miraba lujuriosamente a misao. pero vaya si tenemos defensor acá, tranquilo no le haré nada.- rio,- Todavía.- agrego haciendo que aoshi se levantara y saliera de la sala, antes que comenzaran las clases. 

Misao lo siguió con la mirada, mientras salía, y luego volvió los ojos al supuesto compañero nuevo.

Enishi por su parte se sentó en el puesto de aoshi y comenzó hablar.

Y como te llamas?.- pregunto sonriente. Misao Makimachi y tu?.- trato de sonreír mientras esquivaba su mirada, por alguna extraña razón no podía mirarlo directo a los ojos. Enishi Yukishiro, pero dime solo Enishi.- dijo. Mucho gusto.- contesto misao sin interés mientras veía entrar al profesor. 

Enishi se paro lentamente mientras veía entrar a aoshi, luego se dirigió a su puesto mas adelante sin quitarle la vista a misao y haciéndole muecas a aoshi.

lo que faltaba, yukishiro, bueno ella no es mi problema, tengo uno mas grande penso agachando su cabeza.

Hoy durante la mañana harán un trabajo en grupos de 3 personas, sobre sus personalidades y como las ven sus compañeros de grupo.- dijo el profesor de filosofía mientras hablaba y movía los brazos. 

Oh, genial yo haciendo trabajos y tengo que pensar que voy hacer hoy en la noche cuando me vuelva a convertir en oso ,yo supongo que tendré que volver a la casa de misao, ella.. parece querer al pequeño oso. kuso! Porque me pasan estas cosas a mi , para peor no puedo ni mirar a la cara a misao, y yukishiro ahora aquí, porque me pasa todo esto a mi ¬¬ penso aoshi escuchaba los nombres de los grupos.

Shinomori, Makimachi y Yukishiro, son el ultimo grupo, entonces a trabajar.- dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba. 

genial, simplemente genial penso denuevo aoshi.

yo.. misao antes que se acerque yukishiro, este.. me gustaría hablar contigo al receso , un momento para explicarte.- dijo aoshi mirándola. hai aoshi, quiero que me expliques todo desde el principio.- dijo mientras lo veía enojada. Pero que son esas caras mis jóvenes compañeros.- replico yukishiro sentándose frente a misao. 

Los dos aludidos miraron para otro lado, completamente sonrojados.

e misao y tu tienes novio?.- pregunto yukishiro tomándole un mechón de su cabello. 

Misao le quito de golpe su mano, y contesto.

no y no vuelvas a tocarme ok?.- dijo mientras sacaba un cuaderno y aoshi la veía asombrado. 

vaya, ella no ha caído en sus manos todavía , ja!, yukishiro esta si que te costara comenzó a sonreír mientras pensaba.

que te sucede shinomori?.- pregunto enishi. nada comencemos el trabajo o no lo terminaremos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir. Bien cada uno escriba como ve al otro y luego comparamos .- anuncio misao , continuando con su escritura. Hai! Misao , oye pero antes , al receso te gustaría tomarte un jugo conmigo?.- pregunto yukishiro. No, oye podrías continuar con el trabajo?.- dijo mientras volvía a su escritura. 

Enishi la miro sonriente, esperaba una negativa, porque le encantaba insistir. Asi que comenzó a escribir. Mientras Aoshi se trataba de concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, claro que con muchas dificultades ya que se preguntaba que le diría a misao.

En eso , después de mucho rato, cuando el curso completo estaba concentrado, sonó el timbre del receso.

Todo el curso salió rápidamente. En tanto Misao se levanto diciendo.

Voy al baño y hablamos Aoshi-sama .- mientras se giraba y salía de la sala un tanto sonrojada. 

mou! Porque me siento Asi, esto es tan ridículo, anoche dormí con el, kami!!!, y ahora trato de no mirarlo a los ojos, me siento terrible, aunque no puedo negar que despertar con el Asi, no fue precisamente malo penso mientras sonreía camino al baño.

Mientras que en la sala, enishi y aoshi se encontraban solos.

Con que vas a hablar con la nueva?, no me digas que pusiste tus ojos en ella?, porque si es Asi tendremos problemas .- dijo riendo, y pensando en lo fantástico que seria que misao fuera una de sus tantas conquistas. Muérete yukishiro.- balbuceo aoshi saliendo de la sala y dejándolo solo. 

Enishi le pego con el puño a la mesa y salió tambien, escondiéndose en un pasillo, a esperar a que misao volviera.

En cambio en el baño de chicas.

Chica1: misao? Y aoshi te habla? ,verdad que es divino?.- decía mientras se sonrojaba.

si pero habla lo justo y necesario.- contesto misao, mientras se lavaba las manos. 

Chica2: pero, igual te habla, el nunca le habla a las chicas , siempre esta solo, ya es algo ¡!, no crees?? , yo me muero si me habla.- comento.

Como quieran, aunque quizás no es la gran maravilla como dicen, permiso.- dijo saliendo de allí, sin pensar que medio baño estaba en estado catatonico por su comentario. 

Entonces misao se encamino a la sala denuevo, para esperar una explicación.

espero que tenga una buena razón, mou!! Me vio en pijama!!!, si baka pero tu lo viste en boxees *^^*, basta!!! Misao, esto es serio penso y se dijo mientras entraba al salón.

y este baka donde esta – dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba. aoshi no ha vuelvo.- dijo una voz cerrando la puerta. Que haces enishi?.- pregunto misao un tanto inquieta. Vine acompañarte mientras viene, total nos dieron 25 minutos mas de receso.- comento sonriente , mientras se acercaba a ella. Puedo esperarlo sola, además no creo que demore.- dijo misao caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared. Dudo mucho que llegue rápido, lo llamaron de la dirección.- sonrío enishi mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. te dije que no me tocaras.- grito misao mientras le pegaba una cachetada. a mi nadie me grita preciosa, ni me golpea una nuevita como tu, es que acaso aun no te han dicho quien soy?.- dijo en toco sarcástico, mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía sus dos manos en la cintura de misao. déjame en paz baka! .- le dijo misao mirándolo a la cara e intentando zafares. Antes te enseñare quien es yukishiro enishi .- comento apretandola contra la pared con su cuerpo, y acercandose a su rostro. Déjame te digo , baka!!!!! .- grito misao. 

En tanto aoshi venia caminando lentamente, hasta que sintió que algo no andaba bien, Asi que poco a poco comenzó a correr hacia el salón, miro por la puerta.

Enishi aprisionaba a misao y esta intentaba salirse de su agarre. Abrió la puerta de golpe.

déjala ahora.- ordeno aoshi, caminando hacia ellos. 

Misao lo miraba apenada y asustada, y enishi sonreía lujuriosamente.

déjanos solos shinomori.- continuo enishi. te dije que la dejes, ahora.- balbuceo aoshi antes de tomarle los brazos y soltar a misao, parándose frente a ella, para cubrirla. porque te metes donde no te llaman, cubo de hielo?.- comento enishi golpeando la mesa. Yo interrumpo donde se me de la gana, además la estabas forzando, déjala en paz, ve a jugar a otra parte.- grito aoshi. no tengo humor para golpear a nadie, Asi que quédatela hoy.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta. – Pero nuevita, pronto nos encontraremos tu y yo solos.- balbuceo mirando a misao y cerrando la puerta. 

Misao suspiro tranquilamente, en tanto aoshi aun veía hacia la puerta.

aoshi – sama ya puedes quitarte.- dijo apenada, el aun se mantenía frente a ella. gomen.- respondió aoshi sentándose en su puesto. Domo arigato aoshi – sama.- dijo misao acercandose a la ventana. No te preocupes, ten cuidado, el es peligroso.- advirtió aoshi. Hai!, gracias otra vez, es un cerdo.- comento misao, nerviosa y temblando. 

Aoshi noto eso y acerco una de sus manos a la de ella.

tranquila, ya paso.- dijo quitando su mano rápidamente. Como recordando a que habia vuelvo al salón. 

ese baka de yukishiro, siempre es lo mismo, acosando a las mujeres, estúpido hentai, era mi deber defenderla, si era mi deber es mi compañera de curso, si eso es, claro, bueno en fin no pensare mas en eso, ahora que le diré a misao sobre porque pase la noche con ella. penso observándola mirar hacia fuera aun temblando.

Fin del sexto capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, como estan?, espero que bien :P, snifis yo mañana entro a clases, así que las actualizaciones no serán muy rápidas, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo ^^ ( es que tengo 7 ramos ¬¬).

Gracias y muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!, uy si que fueron muchos!! ( misao19 emocionada ^0^) , espero mas para este capitulo ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!.

Aunque creo que este capitulo salió un poco denso por enishi ¬¬, bueno en fin, el próximo será mejor *^^*.

Besitos y muchas gracias , ahora los saluditos especiales para las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review :D

Hibari: jejeje Mou!!! Tanta presión jejeje, aquí esta espero te guste, gracias por tu apoyo tqm sensei! ^^, ( ¬¬ y espero el cap 4 de dulce engaño jijijij :P ).

Chic2: Nihao!, gracias por el review jejeje, ah! Y lo de la revista, mira te explico ( misao19 se arremanga) pues.. , misao lo leyó pero el hechizo es para hombres, Asi que no causo efecto alguno en ella, solo el baka que lo leyera por primera vez ( aoshi -_-U), se transformaría en peluche jaja y ya vez, por mirón le sucedió. :D

Me dejas un review eeeeeeee.

Sakura_Merl: gracias por tu review!!!, siempre me dejas uno, gracias por el apoyo niña ^^, espero te guste este cap, aunque estuvo denso por enishi ¬¬, bueno en fin, yo leí tu fic y te deje un review ^^. Bueno besos nos estamos viendo!!!!!.

Meikyo: Niña!!!!!, me devore tu fic!!! Angeles de la luna, esta buenisimo, que lindo T_T, quiero una continuacion , jejejeje gomen haz uno de misao y aoshi porfis porfis jejejeje :D

Gracias por tu reviews, no olvides dejarme uno por este capitulo.

Cleoru Misumi: siiiiiiiii!!!!!, aoshi sama es mío jejeje helke jajaja :D, bueno si entiendo que no actualices rápido, pero apresúrate si jejeje :P. Gracias por tu apoyo, me envías un review.

Bunny: Wow!!, enishi ¬¬ si el es pesado, grrrr ¬¬, bueno no hablemos de el que luego se da importancia jejeje -_-U. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo me dejas un review, y no olvides escribir otro fic sobre misao y aoshi sisisisisis :P .

Koraima: Muchas gracias!!, y bueno si quien no quiere un aoshi peluche jajajaja, exquisito mmmmm (gomen *^^*), jajajaj , gracias por tu reviews, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. ^^

Rurouni_Andrea: Linda!!!!, jajaja pronto subire amazonas, pero aun ajusto detalles jejeje ^^, siiiiiiii aoshi sama es lindo helke, kagami tambien aunque aoshi es mejor jajaja imagínatelo en la ducha mmmmmmmm.. ( misao19 hentai *.*) jejeje gomen.

Hitokiri-miao-miao: hai!!!!, gracias por tu apoyo, sipues actualiza rápido jejeje ^^, uffff y yo mañana comienzo las clases en el instituto ( piedadddddddd T_T), bueno besos y cuídate gracias^^.

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajajaja hentai ¬¬ jajajaja , bueno espero te guste este capitulo tambien , besos y suerte, no olvides dejarme un review.

Julieta F. (Juli): Nihao!! Sensei de mi sensei jajajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!!, hai enishi es un lío ¬¬, en fin , aquí esta el capitulo jejeje nos vemos y escribe prontito ^^.

Jocky-Misao: jjaja yo tampoco, aoshi es lindoooooo!!!! *^^*, el es estupendo jeje, gomen, bueno gracias por tu apoyo, no olvides dejarme un review y actualiza pronto jeje bye.

Dicardo: Muchas gracias, tiernito lindo ^^, besitos , y gracias por todo el apoyo. ^^

Wow! Cuantos reviews, que feliz me siento, gracias!!! Niñas!!!, y niño jejeje , espero mas reviews de uds ah!

Besitos se cuidan

Aoshi y Misao POR SIEMPRE *^^*

Ja ne ^^.


	7. Conversaciones y Confusiones

****

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

****

VII.- Conversaciones y Confusiones.-

ese baka de yukishiro, siempre es lo mismo, acosando a las mujeres, estúpido hentai, era mi deber defenderla, si era mi deber es mi compañera de curso, si eso es, claro, bueno en fin no pensare mas en eso, ahora que le diré a misao sobre porque pase la noche con ella. penso observándola mirar hacia fuera aun temblando.

Aoshi suspiro, mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

kami, que le digo, no se me ocurre nada, no puedo decirle que me convertí en un peluche, y que ella misma me metió a su cama y me abrazo, ¬¬! Es estúpido nadie me lo creería, kuso!! Tengo 18 años, y no se que decirle a una chica, pero pensándolo bien, esto es algo serio, diablos que explicación le doy penso levantando la cabeza y fijándose que ella miraba hacia el sol.

podrías.. decirme como llegaste a mi cama .. onegai ...- murmuro Misao, un poco sonrojada y apoyando sus manos en el vidrio. yo.., pues..., este...- tartamudeaba Aoshi mirándola, en tanto ella seguía con su mirada fija en otro lugar. tu.. me hiciste daño? ..- pregunto Misao volviéndose a verlo a los ojos. No!, yo.. no nada enserio , solo dormidos..- contesto aoshi tambien viendola fijo. Entonces porque no me dices como llegaste a mi casa y a mi cama.- dijo Misao apoyando sus manos en la mesa de aoshi y quedando casi encima de el. Bueno, veras .. yo llegue allí porque..- hablo aoshi , mientras la observaba, y en eso interrumpían sus compañeros que volvían del largo receso dado por el profesor. 

Al entrar, todos comenzaron a murmurar, aoshi estaba sentado en su lugar y misao apoyada en su mesa, parecía a simple vista que ella le reclamaba algo, pues Misao luego de ver que todos entraban, se giro y se sentó a su lado sin hablarle, y Aoshi solo se inmuto a mirar hacia fuera como siempre.

Las chicas por su lado, hablaban bajito sobre misao y aoshi, hace minutos ella les habia dicho que el quizás no era como todas creían, y temían que sea cierto, por la situación en la que los encontraron.

Misao sintió el murmullo del curso completo, opto por no dejar de mirar su cuaderno con la tarea que le habían dado y de allí no levantaría la cabeza, hace un momento habia sido casi acosada por el tipo que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, y en estos momentos no se encontraba tranquila para verlo, aparte que estaba confundida y temerosa por lo que le respondería aoshi , sobre el porque estaba en su casa y en su cama semi desnudo.

Aoshi por otro lado, miro al curso un momento y todos dejaron de verlos, su mirada los habia dejado helados, y todos continuaron con sus asuntos, el miro a yukishiro que se encontraba sentado frente a misao denuevo pero en silencio y sonriendo mientras escribía, bajo la vista y miro un poco a misao que no quitaba sus ojos de su cuaderno.

Tendría que hablar con ella, a la salida , ya quedaban solo 20 minutos, Asi que escribió..

__

Te explicare a la salida, gomen nasai.

Y lo deposito encima de la hoja de misao. Mientras yukishiro se habia fijado en el detalle y habia estirado la mano para tomarlo.

no te metas .- murmuro aoshi, sosteniéndole la mano a yukishiro, que lo veía enojado. déjame shinomori .- advirtió enishi. por favor.. , el profesor los escuchara .- hablo misao mirándolos. no importa que nos escuche, ya me tiene harto shinomori .- hablo fuerte enishi tomando del pecho de la camisa a aoshi, que le agarraba las manos y tambien le sostenía apretado el cuello. 

Misao se levanto asustada y molesta.

por favor los van a ver.- dijo tratando de calmarlos. el me ha estado provocando.- dijo aoshi mirándola. y no sabes todo lo que te provocare shinomori.- rio burlonamente enishi. 

En eso el profesor camino en dirección a ellos, mientras el curso los observaba.

que diablos sucede aquí, suéltense inmediatamente o los llevare a la dirección.- advirtió el profesor. 

Tanto aoshi como enishi se soltaron pero se miraban como si se estuvieran matando mentalmente.

Señorita Makimachi, que es lo que sucedió aquí?.- pregunto el profesor mirando a misao que aun se mantenía en pie. nada señor, un problema con el trabajo.- mintió misao sentándose y mirando a los chicos que la siguieron en el acto. Bueno como tienen tantos problemas, no veo el porque no me puedan entregar el trabajo que era para el jueves de la próxima semana, mañana en la mañana cuando vengan a clases.- dijo el profesor molesto, y viendo a los tres. pero profesor.- dijo misao viéndolo. pero nada jovencita, ya les dije mañana a las 10 en punto quiero el trabajo de uds en mi mesa. Ahora los tres se retiran de mi clase.- dijo señalando la puerta. 

Los Aoshi y misao se miraron y agarraron sus cosas rápidamente, caminando hacia fuera. En tanto enishi, caminaba riendo , y miro a su curso haciéndole un gesto, y fue el mismo el que cerro la puerta.

Cuando ya se encontraban fuera de el salón, misao caminaba adelante mientras se cruzaba el bolso, y arreglaba la blusa. Y Aoshi la seguía con la mirada en un punto fijo que a ciencia cierta no sabría explicar, solo miraba al vacío. En tanto enishi caminaba relajadamente mirando a sus dos compañeros.

Bueno nos vemos en la biblioteca a las 3, no se demoren, adiós.- indico misao mientras comenzaba a caminar sin mirarlos en dirección a su casa, que tambien era el camino de aoshi. espero verte bonita a las 3, – grito enishi caminando hacia el otro lado y riendo. Después de haber caminado un resto se volvió gritándole a aoshi que aun seguía parado en la puerta del colegio. Hoy si que no te escapas , a las 3! Shinomori.- grito y comenzó a correr riendo nuevamente. 

Aoshi por su parte miro al suelo y se giro siguiendo a misao que caminaba unos cuantos pasos mas delante de el.

le diré lo que se me venga a la cabeza, pero tengo que darle una explicación, para peor tuve que enfurecerme con yukishiro y la culparon tambien a ella. Y para colmo de males hoy en la noche me vuelvo a convertir en peluche, y no se que haré porque a ella le gusta el peluche y si no estoy.. diablos, cuando me transforme tengo que ir a su casa nuevamente .. penso mientras habia comenzado a correr inconsciente y se acercaba a misao.

espera, debo hablarte recuerdas?.- dijo mientras miraba a misao, y esta caminaba rápidamente. entonces habla.- dijo mientras se tomaba el cabello en un moño. yo tuve un problema, me asaltaron y cuando corrí entre por atrás y no se como llegue a tu cuarto , y como venia mareado por los golpes, me desmaye seguramente en tu cama , gomen nasai .- mintió sabiamente aoshi, mientras se asombraba el mismo de semejante excusa . 

Misao se detuvo y lo miro de pies a cabeza, para luego seguir caminando un tanto pensativa.

y siento lo de hace un momento, toda la culpa era mía y de yukishiro.- comento aoshi volviendo la vista al frente. esta bien .- sonrío misao, casi satisfechamente por las explicaciones de aoshi, aunque su corazón le decía que algo no andaba bien, pero trato de omitirlo, habia tenido una mañana terrible y tenia ganas de sonreír como loca. 

Siguieron caminando juntos en silencio, hasta aproximarse a la casa de aoshi.

- aquí me quedo yo. Nos vemos a las 3..- dijo aoshi despidiéndose de ella, mientras se acercaba a su mejilla y depositaba un suave beso.

Entrando a su casa sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta.

Misao se habia quedado allí tomándose la mejilla, mientras se ruborizaba completa, y volvía a caminar rápidamente a su casa.

Aoshi apoyado en la puerta suspiro y cerro los ojos..

Fin del sexto capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!!, espero les guste este capitulo, y perdonen si no dejo los saluditos especiales esta vez, es que me voy de paseo en la noche y vuelvo el domingo y como ciertas personitas me amenazaron para que deje este capitulo, estoy super apurada jejeje gomen.

Nos vemos y saluditos a todas esas bellas personas que ocupan un ratito de su tiempo en dejarme un review a mi.

Las mencionare hoy nada mas. En el próximo capitulo les dejo una buena contestación :D

Mou! Estoy viendo la pagina y me da cosita, no saludarlas como es debido a todas. T_T me siento terrible.

Rurouni_andrea: grax niña, besos me dejas un review!!.

Meikyo: grax a ti tb, me dejas un review jejeje

Hitokiri-miao-miao: actualiza pronto ¬¬ jejeje, y grax por el review y si enishi es un hentai ¬¬!.

Cleoru Misumi: Grax linda , en este esta la disimulada explicación que le da aoshi a misao jejeje.

Julieta F. (July), sensei de mi sensei, grax ,lee el capitulo y ve que verdad le dijo aoshi -_-U, bueno compréndelo no podía llegar y decirle que era un peluche y que ella misma lo metió a su cama.

Kaze-chan: jajaja con que enishi eeeeeeee.. hentai!!! ¬¬ jajajaja grax por tu apoyo, espero un review tuyo!.

Yussi: que bueno que te gusto la historia, y bienvenida si eres nueva ^^.

Bueno baka es tonto o idiota, kuso es mierda ( lo usa sanosuke jajajaja xD, gomen sano), y gomen es lo siento ^^, espero te sirva, nos vemos y me dejas un review.

Sakura-Merl: amiguita grax!!, y si aquí esta el capitulo no dejare la historia inconclusa jejeje ^^. Me dejas un review!!, besitos cuídate.

Bunny: jejeje si en un CERDO enishi :P, gracias por los comentarios, a mi tb me encantan tus fics, espero me dejes un review en este capitulo ^^.( y dejaste dos review jajajaja xD).

M.S Arashi Sumeragi:gomen ne, no eres hentai bueno a veces jajaja -_-U, y si con cuerdo contigo, y con todas, enishi es un hentai xD. Me dejas un review .

Neo Cristal Serenity: mou!!! Grax por el review, ya vi lo del club y SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII me interesa jaja te agregue a mi msm pero no te e visto conectada, espero verte pronto y hablar . Gracias por los comentarios del fic, suerte y besitos me dejas un review!.

Kotorimoon: jajaja si tienes toda la razón respecto a enishi, pero tranquila jaja recibirá lo que se merece jajaja pronto ( ups ya se me suelta la lengua jaja ), bueno besos y gracias, espero me dejes un review!.

Chic2 : wow hace tiempo que no me dejas un review eeeeee me tenias olvidadita jajaja :D y aoshi sama no es intruso es un poco mirón jaja es un ninja recuerda xD.

Hibari: sensei, no me dejo review ¬¬ solo me dijo por msm, espero un review suyo y si me dejo y no lo leí gomen nasai, = la saludo besos me dejas un review.

Dicardo: gracias por todo, y nos vemos me dejas un mensajito en mi mail besitos lindo tao :D

Ufa! Termine igual dejándoles mensajitos especiales jajajaja.

Bueno besos se cuidan todas y todo jajaja .

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*

Ja ne ^^.


	8. Nuevos Sentimientos y Mas Dificultades

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: rk no es mío :P, espero les guste.

__

"Este capitulo va dedicado a mi sensei Hibari, por su apoyo e insistencia, discúlpame helke por la tardanza ^^, aquí esta tqm!".-

****

VIII.- Nuevos Sentimientos y Mas dificultades

Aoshi apoyado en la puerta suspiro y cerro los ojos..

Vaya, supongo que ella no es como las demás.. penso aoshi, caminando en busca de su madre.

Ao eres tu?, como te fue?.- pregunto Ami, muy entretenida viendo televisión en el living . 

Aoshi se sentó junto a ella, y la abrazo. Ami se sorprendió un poco pero solo sonrío, su hijo no era muy dado a los cariños, siempre fue distante como su padre, pero algún cambio estaba sufriendo, penso mientras miraba la foto del padre de aoshi que estaba en la mesilla de centro. Idéntico a el, como si fueran uno, ella los quería a los dos Asi, tal y como eran.

Mama, hoy iré a dormir en casa de un amigo vuelvo en tres días, es que sus padres se van de viaje y quiere que lo acompañe.- musito aoshi apoyado en el hombro de su madre. Esta bien Ao, ya eres mayor no hay problema.- sonrío Ami volviendo su vista al televisor. solo te avisaba , para que no te preocuparas.- suspiro aoshi , levantándose en dirección a la escalera para ir a su habitacion. 

Aoshi miro a su mama, y se sintió un poco mal por tener que mentirle, aunque estaba seguro que de todas las personas que lo conocían, ella seria la única que se creería la historia de que se convierte en peluche. Sonrío y se dirigió a su habitacion.

En tanto misao, ya se encontraba en la ducha, hoy habia tenido un día muy agitado, para peor su madre no estaba y no podía contarle, le estaba dando un poco de pánico por estar sola, esperaba que llegara pronto.

Sonó el teléfono y misao lo agarro.

Si? Diga?.- hablo . __

Voz: Hija?, hola te llamo urgente para avisarte que llegare posiblemente en cuatro días mas.

Y porque mama?, paso algo con papa?.- pregunto misao un tanto insegura. __

Voz: No es que son asuntos de trabajo y debo ayudarlo, pero tranquila pronto estaré allá, como te ha ido estos días?..- pregunto Omasu.

Bien, normales.- contesto misao. si claro normales, tu curso es raro, tu compañero de asiento es raro y amanece contigo en tu cama, otro compañero te acosa, te expulsan de una clase, y para peor tienes que hacer un trabajo, si misao que vida normal llevas -_-U. penso, mientras buscaba debajo de su cama el osito ( aoshi-peluche) , que habia encontrado el día de ayer. __

Voz: Bueno entonces nos vemos, papa te envía muchos besos, cuídate bye bye.- Finalizo Omasu.

Dale besos! Para el tambien, nos vemos , bye.- termino misao cortando el teléfono y sonriendo, seguro sus padres se estaban dando otra de sus tantas vacaciones juntos, siempre acostumbraban salir, y estaba segura que esta no era una simple visita por el trabajo que llevaban. 

Kami!!!!, por suerte mama no me pregunto, eh olvidado la tienda de peluches!, ningún día e abierto, soy una boba!!!!!!, kuso me matara tenia que entregar unos peluches para un cumpleaños de una niña rica,bueno calma -_-, después de hacer la tarea con los chicos, vas y abres un rato la tienda. suspiro un poco y se sentó buscando a aoshi-peluche con su vista por toda la habitaciones mmm.. donde lo deje, bueno seguro debe estar entre los demás sonrío mirando un cajón lleno de peluches y camino tomando sus cosas de baño, poniendo un poco de música, y entrando cantando a la tina.

Misao se estaba dando un baño de espuma, hace días que lo necesitaba, total estaba sola y no tenia horario para cocinarse, y se iba a juntar a las 3 con aoshi y enishi, penso.

enishi, ese cerdo ¬¬!!!, que se cree que soy, ya vera que si me puedo defender mas de lo que el cree suspiro mientras cantaba feliz y se relajaba.

Mou!, vaya en cambio aoshi es todo un caballero, aunque un poco raro, porque si creyó que me creí el cuento de que lo asaltaron y todo, jajaja esta loco *^^*, eso no se lo cree nadie, bueno en fin, como sea en todo caso, como sea que haya llegado a mi habitacion , y en esas fachas, BENDITO SEA!!! rio a carcajadas , mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos.

En tanto Aoshi, ya estaba preparando una de las descripciones , para el trabajo.

//_Misao Makimachi, 18 años, cabello negro azulados, largo, delgada y pequeña de estatura , de fracciones delicadas, piel blanca.//.-_

Listo terminado el informe Físico de misao, mmmmmm... bueno, ella..., va quita esos pensamientos , aunque no es como las demás, no me acosa, ni molesta, se comporta como una señorita... comenzó a enrojecer, y tomo el lápiz denuevo para seguir escribiendo el informe ahora de personalidad.

En tanto misao, se secaba y se acercaba al reloj .

Kami!!!!, son las 2:50, en 10 minutos debo estar con los chicos!!!, mou! Me relaje mucho, haber si alcanzo a comer- dijo mientras se apresuraba a vestir, poniéndose una minifalda de plisada de ( tela de jeans), unas calzas cortas negras hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, calcetines blancos pequeños y sus zapatillas, y se puso una camiseta celeste ceñida al cuerpo, de mangas ¾ ,que dejaba ver sus hombros. 

Misao se acerco al espejo y se miro.

nada mal, para aoshi sama .. sonrío mientras se hacia una coleta alta y se sonrojo. misao vas a hacer el trabajo no a enamorar a aoshi, además estará enishi ¬¬! penso.

En todo caso, si de paso lo conquisto no me molestare .- rio pensando eso y echo sus cosas a su bolso y se lo cruzo, bajando rapidamente la escalera, poniendo una pizza en el microondas y para luego sacar una coca cola. 

Enishi en tanto, ya se encontraba camino a la biblioteca, vestido con jeans , zapatillas y una camiseta gris, y un cuaderno en bajo el brazo.

ninguna se resiste a mi, tu no serás la primera makimachi sonrío lujuriosamente , y se sentó fuera de la biblioteca.

Mientras tanto, y siendo las 3:00 en punto , Aoshi comenzaba a divisar la entrada de la biblioteca, el venia de pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca, traía su mochila.-

supongo que hoy en la noche tendré que irme a casa de misao, pero... no se como llegare a su habitacion , diablos.. lo peor es que sino voy ella, se pondrá triste al no tener el peluche.., -_- aoshi desde cuando te importa lo que ella piense, es la chica nueva, creo que esto del hechizo de la vieja te ha hecho mal.. penso aoshi, divisando a enishi sentado en frente.

no se si es a casa del hechizo.. que me importa..- suspiro diciendo aoshi en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a enishi. 

Este lo miro de pies a cabeza y le dijo.

Que puntual shinomori, pero yo eh llegado antes que tu.- sonrío enishi , sacando un cigarro y encendiéndolo para fumar. no vine a discutir contigo, llego misao?.- pregunto aoshi, de pie un tanto alejado de el apoyado en la pared. no Mi chica no ha llegado.- alzo enishi, mientras fumaba tranquilamente. 

Asi se mantuvieron en silencio, durante unos minutos, en tanto misao venia corriendo hacia la biblioteca, habia terminado de comer rápido y salió apresurada, ya iba atrasada.

mou!! , tanto arreglarme para nada!!!, ahora voy corriendo, llegare horrible... penso misao, apresurando su corrida.

Enishi se puso de pie y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente, aoshi se mantenía con la vista fija en el suelo, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Allí viene.- dijo triunfante enishi. 

Asi aoshi levanto la vista, y la vio. Veía arreglándose el cabello mientras corría, rapidamente llego cerca de enishi y el.

gomen , se me paso el tiempo y ni siquiera habia almorzado.- murmuro agitada misao, mientras se agachaba y ponía sus manos en sus rodillas. Mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un rojo leve. 

Aoshi iba a hablar pero enishi se le adelanto.

no te preocupes , preciosura, la espera a valido la pena.- rio mirando pervertidamente a misao. que tanto ves , estúpido, vine por el trabajo, luego te puedes ir al infierno. – hablo firme misao, mientras se enderezaba y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta. – hola- musito pasando junto a aoshi, y entrando. 

Enishi rio , y aoshi se giro sin hablar, entrando después de misao. Al llegar ella, aoshi no pudo hablar, solo se dedico a observarla, esa ropa le quedaba muy bien, y mas cuando venia sonrojada por correr, sintió un leve cosquilleo por su cuerpo, y ahora la miraba caminar delante de el, en tanto el sentía como le recorría un extraño escalofrío por el cuerpo. 

Enishi que seguía a aoshi, noto su mirada distraída y paso por el lado de el, diciendo en un murmullo.

No veas lo que no te pertenece – dicho esto, se sentó apoyando los pies en la mesa, de la salita que habia conseguido misao para que pudieran trabajar tranquilos. 

Aoshi no pronuncio palabras, por una extraña razón , no quería molestarse, no ahora que estaba con ella.

podrías quitar tus pies de la mesa enishi necesito escribir.- musito misao. no seas enojoncita, solo si me das un beso.- rio en su oído, y misao lo empujo haciéndolo caer del asiento. porque no besas una pared y me dices que te responde.- dijo misao parándose y mirando a aoshi que aun permanecía en la puerta sin entrar y mirándolos. que esperas , tenemos tranbajo.- sonrío misao, tomándole de una mano a aoshi y haciéndolo pasar, para luego cerrar la puerta. 

Misao se habia ruborizado por su acto involuntario y ahora se dedicaba a mirar lo que tenia avanzado de el informe.

Aoshi en tanto, se mantenía en silencio , el roce con sus manos era tan delicado como recordaba, por cuando ella lo habia tomado cuando estaba convertido en peluche, así dulce, como ella.

dulce..- dijo en voz alta aoshi sin notar a sus dos acompañantes. que es dulce shinomori.- rio enishi mirándolo a los ojos. Nada, estaba pensando.- murmuro aoshi. Bueno yo tengo casi terminadas las descripciones de uds dos así que cuéntenme que les falta a uds, saber de mi.- hablo misao decidida. porque no me dices cuando me darás el beso que me debes.- se acerco enishi con la silla a ella, que revisaba su bolso. Déjame en paz porfa.- dijo misao. 

- enishi, contrólate.- dicto aoshi, mientras sorprendía nuevamente, hablando otro poco.

Tu fija tus ojos en tu cuaderno, que es lo unico que verán.- replico enishi, mientras insidiosamente ponía una mano en la pierna de misao. hentai! .- grito misao levantándose de golpe por el susto, y golpeando a enishi. - que le hiciste enishi!.- grito aoshi parándose tambien. nada que te incumba a ti.- rio enishi, topándose la boca y sintiendo caer hilillos de sangre por el golpe proporcionado por misao. – espera a que estemos solos, bonita.- dijo tirándole un beso y levantándose y saliendo. No sin antes decir.- mi parte la traigo mañana, ya conseguí algo de lo que quería de aquí.- rio y salió. 

Misao se levanto enfurecida y salió tras el, mientras aoshi no entendía nada, pero la siguió.

vuelves a ponerme una mano encima enishi yukishiro y no respondo.- grito misao a enishi que caminaba en medio de las mesas repletas de estudiantes hacia la salida. 

El grito de misao retumbo todo el salón y aoshi abrió los ojos de par en par. Enishi se paro en seco y se giro, encontrándose con los ojos de misao frente a frente. Lo unico que hizo fue tirarle otro beso y salir de allí.

Misao lo miro con ira, quería romperle los huesos, ya estaba cansada de ser la tranquila chica, porque con un tipo como el habia que ponerse firme.

Aoshi se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano para volver con ella a la salita de estudio ante la mirada de todos.

supongo que te toco mientras estabamos aquí, yo no vi, que hizo?.- pregunto un tanto inseguro aoshi, entre preguntarle o salir a matar definitivamente a enishi. 

No recibió respuesta, misao estaba sentada apoyando sus brazos en las piernas y escondiendo su cabeza en ellos.

ese baka, atrevido, imbécil pensaba misao mientras, unas débiles lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

misao porfavor.- dijo aoshi, tratando de calmarse por dentro. solo me toco la pierna aoshi sama.- musito bajito misao, aun escondida en sus brazos. 

Aoshi no necesito saber mas, se levanto rapidamente y agarro el bolso, ahora si que iba a pelearse con el, podía soportar de todo, pero menos que le faltaran el respeto a una mujer, ya enishi lo habia intentado antes con misao, pero esto sobrepasaban los limites de la paciencia del joven de ojos azul hielo.

espera, no vale la pena, yo puedo defenderme sola.- dijo misao tambien tomando sus cosas e indicándole con la mirada, una profunda angustia. 

Caminaron entonces los dos en silencio, el habia obedecido sin pronunciar palabras, durante el camino. Pero en sus pensamientos ya habia echo pedazos a enishi.

como se atreve a tocar a misao, yo lo mato.. lo mato.. penso para luego parar en seco su paso y abrir los ojos de par en par.

no podré cuidarla hoy.. me transformo.- dijo en voz alta, sin querer mientras misao se giraba y lo miraba. transformarte en que?.- pregunto misao preocupada mientras se acercaba a aoshi. 

Aoshi la miro a los ojos y trago saliva.

en nada, pensaba en un juego de vídeo.- mintió nuevamente aoshi. 

Misao en tanto se habia detenido en una tienda pequeña , de color crema con un enorme letrero que decía.

-.-.-.-.- _Los Angeles de tus Sueños.-.-.-.-._

Bario la puerta y miro a aoshi que se quedo de pie afuera.

Es la tienda de mi madre, como ves es de peluches, es por eso que tenia una revista de ellos, recuerdas la que ibas a romper.- sonrío recordando como lo habia encontrado leyendo su revista, y trato de olvidar el mal rato de hace un momento con enishi. Muy bonita.- murmuro aoshi.- vas a quedarte sola aquí?.- pregunto. si abriré hoy, aunque solo me quedare un momento, ya se hace tarde, vine por unas cosas, el tiempo paso volando.- dijo misao , mientas revolvía unos muebles. te espero.- dijo aoshi, haciendo que misao dejara de buscar para mirarlo. El después de hablar comenzó a mirar los estantes con muñequitos y peluches. 

el.. es tan diferente.. penso misao ruborizándose

si la dejo sola, enishi puede volver, ¬¬, para colmo de males hoy me transformo en peluche otra vez, es ridículo mirar a estos yo me veo igual. penso aoshi tomando a uno parecido a el ( en su transformación).

Entonces , mientras aoshi tenia en sus manos el osito, sintió una voz lejana que solo el escucho que le decía.

__

...recuerda.. ahora estas mas cerca.. tu lo sabes.. el beso del amor eterno.. te quitara el hechizo...

... el... beso del amor eterno...

... te quitara... el hechizo...

Kuso!!!!, la anciana demente .- grito aoshi soltando el peluche y dejándolo caer. sucede algo aoshi?.- pregunto misao, mirando el peluche en el suelo y a el que tenia sus dos manos tapándose los oídos. nada misao.. nada.- contesto sin mirarla. En tanto misao se acercaba y le tocaba la frente. tienes un poco de fiebre.- dijo poniéndose en puntillas y acercandose a su cara para tomar así alcanzar su frente. 

Aoshi la miro a los ojos, mientras misao le quitaba unos cuantos cabellos de su frente.

vamos, ya termine.- continuo misao alejándose y girándose completamente sonrojada por su acto espontaneo nuevamente. 

... kami... es.. es ella mi amor eterno...?.. penso dudoso aoshi, tomando su mochila y caminando hacia ella, mientras ahora su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Fin del octavo capitulo.

Misao-19

Nihao!, disculpen la tardanza, es que mi inspiración no me acompañaba.

-_- gomen. Pero aquí esta en capitulo 8, espero les guste.

Aoshi.. ups digo Ahora jejeje (estoy muy raya con aoshi*^^*), los saluditos especiales:

Sakura_Merl: hoa!!!, ya actualice, espero te guste el capitulo, ^^, me cuentas que te pareció, espero verte en msm pronto ^^. Me dejas un review. :P gracias :D

Bunny Saito: eee bunny!!, gracias por el review, espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo ^^. Cuídate , actualiza pronto jeje ^^.

Meikyo: hola!, jeje acuérdate que salí de paseo y tuve que escribir rapidito, pues mi sensei no me dejaba ir si no dejaba un capitulo online xD, bueno espero te guste este cap me dejas un review chau grax.

M. S Arashi Sumeragi: uf si leíste este cap, ves.. enishi se me escapa de las manosssssss!!!!, ¬¬ , bueno me dejas un review y me das tu opinión del cap jejeje. Chau grax :D

Kaze-chan: hola jejeje grax por el review, vas a tener que esperar hasta el otro cap, para saber que hará mi aoshi sama :P ^^. Nos vemos me dejas un review ^^.

Hitokiri-Miao-Miao: Hentai!!!! -_- jajaja *^^* mmm dormir con aoshi sama, es un sueño *^^*, bueno bueno compostura, espero te guste el cap, ya veras como se dan las cosas en los siguientes. Nos vemos ^^.

Julieta F. ( July): dale que si estarán juntos calma O_O jjejeje, pero por ahora enishi sigue con sus cosas raras. ¬¬, bueno no le hagas daño a mi sensei, sensei xD jejejejeje -_-U, besos cuídate me dejas un review.

Neo Cristal Serenity: bueno lesli, espero verte en msm prontito, me dejas un review e!!!!, cuídate besos y gracias :D.

Cleoru Misumi: ¬¬! Jajajaja pobre Ao, con todo lo que le pasa quieres que lo asalten otra vez?, ( yo quiero que amanezca conmigo en boxees xD hentai *^^*). Me dejas un review besos ^^.

Makimashi Misao ( F.D.A.S.S.L.A) ;uf... si es largo -_-U, jajajaja :P, espero te guste este cap :D, besos y cuídate muchas gracias ^^.

Hibari : Sensei , ya era hora xP, ya leíste el capitulo jejeje antes, así que bueno me dejas un review!!! Bye bye.

Dicardo: muchas gracias por todo, que bueno que te encante mi fic, y que pienses que tengo mucha imaginación *^^*, jejeje besitos chau.

Aquí estan todos!!!, besitos, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

Me dejan reviews, que sino me taimo y no escribo jejeje :P

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne^^.


	9. Inevitable Transformacion, ¿Dulces Sueño...

****

Aoshi Peluche

By Misao-19

Notas de la autora: recuerden que RK no es mío ^^.-

__

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Meikyo por hacer un fic de aoshi y misao jejeje .- Gracias niña!!! ^*^^*^ 

****

IX.- Inevitable Transformación , ¿Dulces Sueños?.-

... kami... es.. es ella mi amor eterno...?.. penso dudoso aoshi, tomando su mochila y caminando hacia ella, mientras ahora su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Te sientes bien?.- pregunto misao cerrando la puerta de la tienda. si no es nada..- dijo aoshi en tono neutral, mientras sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. 

esto es extraño.., bueno tienes cosas mas importantes en que pensar aoshi, como por ejemplo en la transformación y en como llegaras a la casa de misao penso aoshi mientras miraba al frente y caminaba como sonámbulo sin mirar a misao que lo veía asustada.

que diablos le sucede, esta muy callado.. bueno no es novedad esa, pero... parece confundido, mou!!!! Se ve tan lindo, si no me controlo de un momento a otro saltare encima de el y lo besare... uf respira chica que harás el ridículo pensaba misao mirando al piso y caminando junto a aoshi.

creo que esta es tu casa.- musito misao dirigiendo una mirada a la entrada de la casa de aoshi. si esta es mi ca..- alcanzo a decir aoshi cuando Ami su madre salía a recibirlo ya que estaba mirando de la ventana. Ao porque no me dijiste que vendrías a estudiar con una amiga??.- rio Ami mientras se acercaba a misao. e... no mama bueno.. ella no viene.- trato de responder aoshi. 

En tanto misao era inspeccionada minuciosamente por Ami.

oh vamos no sean vergonzosos , ya estan grandecitos.- dijo Ami agarrando de un brazo a misao y llevándola hacia dentro de la casa. no este.. señora.. yo..- trato de decir misao mientras veía a aoshi incrédula y sonriente. no te preocupes ven a tomar te con nosotros.- dijo Ami .- y dime Ami nada mas, vamos aoshi que esperas.- dijo mientras empujaba a misao hacia dentro y aoshi la veía estupefacto. Mama ella no viene a estudiar, debe irse a su casa.- dijo aoshi incomodo mirando a misao que sonreía con Ami, que ya habia traído galletas y jugos. oh que lastima .- dijo Ami un poco desanimada mientras contemplaba a misao. e.. Señora.. digo Ami, yo debo volver a mi casa, estoy realmente encantada de conocerla, otro día vendré a tomar te con ud, lo prometo es que se hace tarde.- dijo misao sonriéndole a Ami, que le habia tomado las manos, y le sonreía. bueno entonces, aoshi la vas a dejar!, no puede irse sola a esta hora.- dijo Ami, mirando a aoshi con ojos de anda no seas tonto . hai mama, nos vamos misao?.- dijo aoshi mientras abría la puerta y esquivaba la mirada de su madre que posiblemente lo haría sonrojar. si , buenas noches Ami .- dijo misao, y asi las dos se dieron un beso en la mejilla. Y misao salió junto a aoshi. 

que dulce niña, ojalá mi hijo reaccione penso Ami , mientras los miraba por la ventana, y luego volvía suspirando hacia la cocina creo que he puesto nervioso a mi hijo jajaja, espero haya servido pensaba riendo.

En tanto los dos aludidos.

¬¬! Que madre tengo pensaba aoshi mientras caminaba.

tu madre es muy dulce.- sonrio misao mientras pensaba en Ami. tu crees? .- soltó aoshi con cara de asombro y una gota ella es todo un caso, pero es la mejor sonrío. claro que si, mou!! Que lindoooo cachorrito.- dijo misao mirando al suelo y tomando al susodicho en brazos. 

Aoshi se cruzaba de brazos, recordando como su propio perro lo habia llevado en el hocico por toda la calle, el era el casi responsable de todos sus males.

- es mío.- musito aoshi sin ver al perro. - es divino, como se llama?.- pregunto misao acariciando la cabecita del cachorro. -alto.- dijo aoshi bajito. - como? .- pregunto misao denuevo mirándolo . - alto! .- dijo aoshi. - que pasa? Alto de que.- se asusto misao, viendo a aoshi. - que el perro se llama alto!, el nombre se lo puso mi madre.- decía aoshi con una gota en la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas. 

Misao comenzó a reír y a jugar con las orejitas del cachorro, mientras paraba frente a su casa.

el cachorro es divino como su nombre , muy original.- sonrío misao, dejando al cachorrito en el suelo, que fue directo al pantalón de aoshi y mordió la tela quedando prendado de su pierna izquierda. kuso!, bájate alto!! , suéltame .- grito aoshi sacudiendo su pierna. 

El perrito lo miraba con ojitos brillosos y no se soltó.

que lindoooooo!!!.- rio misao, viendo la escena, alto agarrado de aoshi y este sacudiendo un pie, sonrío, no creía que estuviera sucediendo.- 

- gomen, este perro siempre me hace este tipo de cosas.- murmuro aoshi mirándola .

no te preocupes, bueno debo irme nos vemos mañana.- dijo misao besándole un mejilla y entrando. nos vemos en 3 días.- grito aoshi mientras salía corriendo con el perro enganchado a su pantalón. 

Misao se giro un tanto dudosa y lo vio correr . tres días habia dicho?, donde iría?, penso volviéndose a su casa y entrando.

Mientras aoshi llegaba corriendo a su casa y quitaba a alto de su pantalón.

no mas molestias ve a dormir.- le dijo aoshi a alto que lo miraba con la lengua afuera :P.- y caminaba moviendo su colita hacia la casita que tenia un letrero blanco con letras azules que decía: _-.-Alto-.- _

Aoshi entro y subió a su habitacion, se acercaba la hora del cambio y el se preparaba metiendo ropa que no usaría a un bolso y bajaba las escaleras.

te vas ya? Ao?.- dijo Ami acercadonse a el, que estaba en la entrada. Si mama nos vemos, vuelvo en 3 días.- dijo aoshi abriendo la puerta. - ok, cuídate y linda chica eeeh!!.- sonreía Ami cerrando la puerta y mirando a aoshi que caminaba agachando la cabeza avergonzado. 

Misao por otro lado, se preparaba ordenando sus cosas para el otro día de clases, aoshi le habia entregado su parte , aun se sentía dudosa, le habia dicho que hasta en tres días la vería a que se refería? penso soltándose el cabello.

Bueno, ahora avanzo un poco con el peluche que tengo que terminar y buscare mi osito bello azul, y me iré a dormir .- rio subiendo las escaleras misao. 

En tanto, aoshi escondía su bolso detrás de la casita de alto, que lo miraba con la lengua afuera y con ojos grandes.

bien .- dijo en voz alta y se preparaba para salir a caminar, cuando recordó que al otro día amaneció solo con boxers así que volvió y saco un pantalón y lo llevo bajo el brazo rumbo a la casa de misao. 

Bien ahora como entraras a su casa penso mirando ya de cerca la casa de misao. y si por su ventana hay algo cerca? se pregunto y camino por el patio de la casa, hacia la ventana de misao. En efecto la tenia abierta pero seria toda una odisea llegar allí.

bueno aoshi, esto fue tu idea para no poner triste a la chica que te gusta, espera que me gusta?.. pero que? penso siendo interrumpido por una pequeña piedra que llego a su cabeza.

hey?.- dijo en voz alta mientras se giraba y veía a yukishiro apoyado en el portón. que diablos haces en casa de misao , shinomori.- hablo enishi ajustándose las gafas. nada que te importe , vete de aquí.- gruño aoshi acercandose a el. 

no en estos momento no yukishiro , ahora no, dentro de tres días si todo lo que quieras, ahora no ¬¬ penso mientras lo miraba.

me importa, porque es la chica que quiero.- rio enishi. no la quieres, solo estas enfadado porque no te toma en cuenta como las demás y la forzas a que te quiera, aprovechándote, crees que no se lo de hace rato?.- pregunto aoshi . - me vale que lo sepas, ella me interesa .- gruño enishi entrando y acercandose a aoshi. maldito.- alzo aoshi y le pego un puñetazo en la cara. 

En tanto aoshi no respondió, solo lo agarro de la camisa y cayeron los dos peleando en el suelo.

baka no te acerques a ella, me oíste.- grito aoshi mientras le apretaba el cuello. eso no lo decides tu shinomori .- grito tambien enishi. 

En tanto misao sentía ruidos en el patio de su casa, y bajaba rapidamente.

Kuso, me siento extraño, nooo en este momento noooo porfavorrr -_-U ahora no! penso aoshi sintiéndose raro y escuchando los pasos hacia la puerta de misao. Corrió tras la casa. Mientras enishi le gritaba que no fuera cobarde.

que diablos haces aquí enishi.- grito misao colérica mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. shinomori tambien esta aquí ¬¬, se ha escondido, estaba espiándote.- gruño enishi, mirando a misao. no veo a nadie.- grito misao saliendo y cerrando la puerta. esta escondido tras la casa.- apunto enishi caminando hacia atrás. 

Misao lo siguió y cuando llegaron lo unico que diviso misao, fue su bello peluche azul tendido en el suelo. Esta corrió rapidamente y lo cogió abrazándolo.

vete de aquí, aoshi no esta, eres un estúpido.- sentencio misao caminando hacia la entrada.. 

Enishi le agarro un brazo y la giro, mientras aoshi peluche quedaba en medio de los dos.

kuso!!!, que quiere enishi, justo ahora que no estoy penso aoshi mirando a misao.

que quieres.- hablo misao. que no lo sabes?.- sonrío enishi acercándola y abrazándola, mientras aoshi peluche aun seguía en medio, con una venita. déjame en paz enishi, he sido tolerante pero no te soporto y lo sabes.- gruño misao levantando una rodilla y pegándole donde mas le duele a los hombres. 

Enishi cayo al suelo agachado y mirándola con rabia.

púdrete y aléjate de mi.- alzo misao corriendo hasta su puerta y cerrando con llave tras de si. 

Enishi afuera se levantaba como podía y salía, murmurando.

esto no termina aquí chiquita.- mientras se alejaba 

En tanto misao adentro apoyada en la puerta respiraba agotadamente apretando a aoshi peluche contra su pecho.

estúpido, si solo fuera un poquito como aoshi ¬¬.- dijo en voz alta, con inocencia. Aoshi la escuchaba atentamente, y se sonrojo un tanto , abrazándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, como tratando de calmarla. y tu pequeño porque estabas afuera, como caíste?.- lo levanto mientras hablaba.- Estas acostumbrado, a estar en lugares extraños.- sonrió y agarro de la cocina una taza de te y subió las escaleras. 

si solo supieras -_-U............., porque has dicho que enishi debe ser un poquito como yo? se pregunto aoshi, mientras la observaba .

Misao lo dejo en la cama, ella ya estaba en pijama así que aoshi se sintió aliviado de no verla cambiarse o se vería ridículo de oso con la nariz roja . 

Asi ella se sentó agarrando el oso de la otra vez que el habia visto, y se encontró con que estaba un tanto mas avanzado. Solo le faltaban los bracitos, ella hacia un trabajo muy bueno.

mou!!! Que bello- rio misao agregando- pero no tan bello como tu .- y se acerco a aoshi peluche posando sus labios en la mejilla del peluche. __

El beso... del amor.. eterno...

Quitara... el hechizo...

Escucho aoshi en su mente, sonrozandose , un tanto.

y si es ella..., yo.. hace tiempo que me siento extraño al estar con ella... penso sentándose, sin notar que misao lo miraba.

tu... te... MoVisTe!!!!!!!!!!.- grito levantándose del asiento y soltando su costura. 

Aoshi peluche sudaba frío, y trataba de no moverse y respirar, mientras misao se acercaba y lo pinchaba con un dedo y le agarraba los cachetes y le pinchaba los ojos.

muévete denuevo.- decía misao mientras lo manoseaba. 

porque me pasan estas cosas a mi, tenia que verme justo ahora ¬¬ pensaba con una gota en su cabeza y tratando de recordar respirar.

vamos muévete.- dijo misao levantándolo y agregando.- Mou!!! Estoy loca ¡!!!!!!!.- sonrío volviendo a recoger su costura y dejando a aoshi en la cama nuevamente sentado. 

por un pelo!!!! -_-U, vamos respira aoshi!!!!.- penso y suspiro levemente aoshi, antes de que misao lo notase.

estas en las nubes misao, hasta piensas que los peluches se mueven, jajaja, que ridícula, que pensaría aoshi de ti?.- dijo en voz alta y con un tono sarcástico, mientras cosía una manito de el peluche. seguro pensaría que eres de otro planeta.- rio sonrojada. 

pensaría que eres muy linda y que tienes hermosos sentimientos penso aoshi pero que pienso!!!! se revolvió mentalmente otra vez no piensas es lo que sientes le reboto denuevo.

mou! Aoshi si supieras...- susurro misao dejando el peluche en la mesa y mirando la hora, 12:35 hrs. bueno esta que está aquí se va a dormir o llegara tarde mañana.- burlo camino hacia el baño. 

saber de que misao?... que??... dudo aoshi mientras se corría hacia mas adentro de la cama, gateando para que misao no lo note.

ven tengo sueño.- dijo misao agarrando a aoshi y metiéndose a la cama, y en un segundo ya estaba abrazada a el, aprisionándolo contra si. Dulces sueños mi pequeño Ao.- susurro misao besándole la frente al peluche y cerrando sus ojos suavemente. 

Ao?...me da las buenas noches?...reacciona aoshi kami, dulces sueños misao.. suspiro aoshi abrazándose a ella.

****

Fin del noveno capitulo.-

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el cap 9 , espero les guste a todas (os) ^^, ahora me voy a continuar el capitulo 3 de amazonas jejeje ^^. No olviden dejarme reviews!!!!.

Aoshi... eee ups Ahora los saluditos especiales *^^*:

Hibari: gracias sensei, la he visto muy ocupada estos días ne?, espero te guste este capitulo!, gracias por el review y el apoyo *^^*.

Sakura_Merl: jajaa 3-0!!!, jijijijij gracias amiga por el reviews y por el apoyo constante a mi fic, estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido por msn, *^^*.

Meikyo: aquí esta!!!!, jajaja un gustazo conocerte niña!, muy graciosa y loca como yo!!!, somos afines en amistad jajaja ^^. Actualiza pronto ¡!!! tu fic, *.* recuérdalo jajaja *^^*. Gracias por el reviews.

Kaory: muchas gracias!!!, siempre me apoyas , que bueno que te haya funcionado en el otro PC el review!!, aunque tus mails me gustan = son lindos!!, gracias amiga besitos ^^* , actualiza pronto!.

Aoshi Shinomori: gracias por el comentario, niño!!!!, espero te guste este capitulo, nos vemos me dejas un reviews!.

Neo Cristal Serenity: Niña!!!!!, que por fin nos encontramos, vaya que loca!!!!!, ya pronto lo veras denuevo en ropa intima *.* jajajajaja, me dejas un review!! Y gracias.

M.S. Arashi Sumeragi: jajajaja misao dice que cuando quieras, ella esta pronta a darle palizas, ya empezó con un leve golpe jajajajaja *.* ya veremos a aoshi en ropa interior jajajaja xP. Gracias por el review!! No olvides dejarme otro!.

Kaze-chan: jajaa así que amante de enishi xD, bueno tu lo comprendes jajajaja porque lo que es yo.. ¬¬, se me escapa de las manos, jajaja. Aoshi y misao son un lío, espero yo tambien que pronto se den cuenta de el amor que se tienen *^^*. Gracias por el review! .

Cleoru Misumi: Loca!!!!!!, gracias jajaja, como que disecar a aoshi O_O , que cosas dices, a mi aoshi sama no lo tocas!!!! ¬¬! *.* jajajaja. Espero te guste el capitulo, me dejas un review y gracias ^^.

Bunny Saito: gracias niña!!!, no olvides dejarme un review, y si dímelo a mi enishi es todo un caso ¬¬, bueno como te decía antes no hablare mucho de el que luego se da importancia en el fic -_-U, ya sabes xD jajaja.

Julieta F. ( July)!!: aquí esta el capitulo!!!, me dejas un review y no te olvides ¬¬!!!!, espero ansiosa capítulos de entre amores eh!!! .......T.T....... no se me ha olvidado, cuando traes mas dulces? ^*^^*^.

Dicardo: Muchas gracias!! Niño!!! ,por su apoyo constante, siempre tiene su mención acá ^^.

Bueno son todos!!!, besitos y gracias!!!, nos vemos en la próxima actualización!!!.

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne^^.


	10. Un dia sin ti , o estas junto a mi?

****

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

_Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiguita Rurouni_Andrea ( yahika-chan xP), con mucho cariño ^^._

X.- Un día sin ti , o estas junto a mi?.-

Ao?...me da las buenas noches?...reacciona aoshi kami, dulces sueños misao.. suspiro aoshi abrazándose a ella.

Asi transcurrió la noche tranquilamente, aoshi-peluche durmió plácidamente abrazado a misao, y esta tambien, con una sonrisa en los labios, se habia quedado dormida pensando en aoshi.

Bip!!! Bip!!! Bip!!.- sonó el despertador de misao.

uuuuua....- bostezo misao apagando el estúpido reloj. que día!!!, hoy debo entregar el trabajo, kuso no quiero ver a yukishiro ¬¬.- murmuro misao sentándose en la cama, mientras aoshi-peluche escuchaba todo. Bueno pero después de todo tienes a aoshi.- sonrío acercandose a su mueble para buscar el uniforme. 

escuche mal? O dijo que me tenia a mi? se pregunto aoshi, sentándose y tratando de escuchar mejor sus murmullos.

Misao agarro la toalla , después de dejar su ropa en la cama y darle un beso al oso en la cabeza, y partió en dirección al baño alegremente.

Aoshi por su parte se encontraba con un signo de interrogación en la frente que diablos fue eso, acaso ella siente lo mismo que yo?, espera que sientes tu exactamente?, bueno la amo, a bueno entonces como tu la a... penso aoshi abriendo los ojos de par en par.

la amo.- dijo en voz alta. 

Misao salió envuelta en una toalla un tanto asustada a revisar la pieza.

- mou me pareció oír una voz, estoy loca jajaja, es que aoshi te tiene demasiado loca chiquita, ya basta!! Llegare tarde.- rio volviendo al baño y llevando su uniforme consigo.

vaya entonces.. a ella le importo, kami!!! Quiero ser yo denuevo y hablarle, e impedir que yukishiro le haga algun daño, hoy estara sola , kuso!!! penso aoshi mirando sus manitos de oso, con una leve gota apareciendole.

Ya estoy!!!.- grito misao agarrando su bolso y echando la tarea de ella, para luego tomar la de aoshi. mou!!, su caligrafia es hermosa.- suspiro guardando delicadamente los papeles y dandole un ultimo beso a aoshi peluche en su frente salio cerrando la puerta . miserable.. me siento miserable aquí...- murmuro aoshi, viendo con nostalgia la puerta.- si yukishiro le hace daño, juro que lo matare a golpes.- gruño molesto, tratando de bajar la cama y cayendo de golpe al suelo. kuso!!!, me olvido de mis piernas cortas.- dijo mirandose sus pequeñas piernecitas. bien que hare aquí mientras??, estara toda la mañana en el cole, vamos piensa aoshi estas en la habitacion de la chica que te gusta, que se te ocurre?.- dijo riendo mientras caminaba mirando todo. 

En tanto misao, agarraba una manzana y salía cerrando la puerta rumbo al colegio. Hoy iba contenta, no sabia porque pero sonrió todo el trayecto , además de pasar mirando la casa de aoshi, hasta alto salió a su encuentro saltando, ella misma lo devolvió a su casita y comenzó a correr porque llegaría tarde y deseaba ver con todo el corazón a aoshi, aunque cuando piso la entrada del colegio paro en seco, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

tres, días... dijo que nos veríamos en tres días?, se susurro caminando un tanto intranquila.

Al llegar a la sala, se giro para la puerta y vi lo que su corazón le decía.

El banco de aoshi estaba vacío, y el acostumbraba a llegar antes que ella, camino mirando al suelo un tanto intranquila y se sentó en el puesto de el mirando a la ventana.

Chica1: oye sabes porque aoshi no vino hoy?

no lo se .- murmuro sin quitar la vista de la ventana. 

Chica1: tu conoces mucho a aoshi verdad, eres tu con la que mas conversa, puedo sentarme junto a ti?.- pregunto ansiosa de preguntarle cosas sobre aoshi.

Misao capto la indirecta y se volvió a ella.

no gracias, prefiero estar sola.- dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos, la chica no hizo ningún otro comentario y corrió a sentarse con el resto de sus amigas. 

aoshi, porque no estas aquí suspiro pensando misao y dejando su bolso en la mesa mientras lo abrazaba.

así que tu chico modelo no ha llegado.- hablo la voz de yukishiro. hoy no enishi.- murmuro misao sin verlo. como que no?, quieres que te acompañe?.- murmuro sonriendo para el. no gracias, dame el trabajo y punto.- dicto misao sacando la parte de ella y de aoshi y casi quitándole de las manos la de enishi , caminando luego hacia al profesor para entregárselo. 

Enishi la miro caminar, por alguna razón por el momento no la iba a molestar pero al descanso no se salvaría, rio este sentándose unos puestos mas delante de misao.

Asi transcurrió la primera parte de la mañana en el colegio, misao escribía monótonamente, sin levantar la vista.

kami, porque me siento así, no es todo en mi vida el, que rayos me pasa, y si le paso algo? penso insegura mirando hacia el patio por la ventana y soñando con que lo veía entrar con sus cabellos negros al viento y mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules hielo que la dejaban sin habla.

para de soñar no vendrá suspiro resignada misao.

Aoshi por su parte, en la habitacion de misao, con gran dificultad por sus pequeñas manitas, se habia dedicado a mirar las fotos que se encontraban en los estantes. Misao salía en todas las poses cuando pequeña, y un tanto mas grande con su madre, suponía ,una hermosa mujer alta de cabellos negros y piel muy blanca, y su padre tambien suponía, alto ,de ojos azules brillosos y sonriente. Que hermosa familia tenia ella, pensaba mirando cada una de las fotos. 

Hubo una foto que le llamo la atención, misao aparecía rodeada de al parecer sus amigos, ella salía abrazada a una muchacha una tanto sonriente y tras ellas un muchacho pelirrojo y otro de cabello castaño, con una pronunciada sonrisa.

Giro la foto y atrás habia una dedicatoria.

__

Verano del 2003

Himura, Soujiro, Kaoru chan y yo .

Amigos por siempre.

vaya misao a tenido que dejar mucho para venir aquí.- murmuro aoshi, aun revolviendo las fotos y dejando esa en la cama. Tengo un poco de hambre.- dijo girándose y sin querer tirando un libro que sostenía la repisa y estirando sus manitas hasta sus oídos se los tapo. 

Plash!!!.- se hoyo, detrás de él, habia botado la repisa de los peluches y los libros de misao, todo estaba en el suelo.

kuso, me quiero morir, si misao ve esto me matara, y yo con este estúpido cuerpo!!!!!!!! penso aterrorizado, mientras levantaba un pequeño librillo.

y esto que es?.- dijo mirando la tapa -.-.-.-_secretos.-.-.-.-. _

decía con letras de un material parecido a la plata, de fondo celeste completo.

tus secretos? Misao? se sonrojo al pensar esto, sentándose encima de todo el desastre intento abrir el librillo.

En tanto en el receso de clases, misao salió caminando lentamente sin mirar a nadie, mientras las chicas de su curso murmuraban.

ella se volvió igual que él.- como esta loca por él, quiere parecerse.- - quizás cree que por ser nueva, es solo de ella.- 

misao se puso una mano en la cabeza y corrió al baño, seguida muy de cerca por enishi.

misao reacciona, nunca nada de lo que dicen te ha afectado, porque estas así, es por él, es por él... ,él no esta.. penso mientras se mojaba la cara y apoyaba los codos en el lavadero.

basta!, misao mas tarde vas a su casa y averiguas que le sucedió, mou! No me daria mucha vergüenza ver a su madre y preguntarle eso. Espera a que el vuelva mejor, seguro tendrá una buena explicación, espera ... ¿explicación?, para ti?, porque si no es nada tuyo, mío... ojalá penso denuevo, agarrando papel y secándose la cara, para luego salir de allí.

Antes que pudiera hacer nada, al salir fue tomada del brazo y metida de golpe al laboratorio. Enishi penso viéndolo con asco.

que quieres ahora estúpido.- dijo misao cruzándose de brazos. solo quiero un beso, nada mas.- rio enishi acercandose a ella. o no lo harás , no me atrás enishi entiende.- comento misao caminando entre los mesones de experimentos. dale, que me gustas mucho, o acaso te gusta mas shinomori que yo?, imposible.- rio enishi acercandose lentamente a ella. y porque no?.- soltó misao sonrojándose un poco. y porque si?.- insinúo enishi llegando hasta donde ella. si vuelves a ponerme una mano encima te golpeare donde ya sabes.- rio misao sarcásticamente. no me amenaces , que podrías salir perdiendo.- gruño enishi tomándole las muñecas. a que no?.- rio intentándole pegar denuevo en la entre pierna, pero enishi esquivo el golpe y tomándole con una mano, las de ella. Con la otra le rozo la pierna en la parte descubierta por la falda del colegio. me das asco, eres un cerdo!!!!.- grito misao, haciendo que entrara un profesor por el grito, mirando a enishi, y a misao un tanto asustada. yukishiro a la dirección ahora!.- grito el profesor, haciendo que enishi, soltara a misao, y saliera junto al profesor riendo, no sin antes murmurar. hoy no te salvaras, preciosura, además que hoy no esta tu príncipe para defenderte.- dicho esto cerraron la puerta, dejando a misao allí sola. no necesito que me defiendan, pero.. si..creo que lo necesito a el..,- murmuro secándose unas cuantas lagrimas, que amenazaban con salir. 

Aoshi-peluche, en el instante que iba abrir el librillo, lo soltó de golpe.

misao.- murmuro abriendo los ojos. 

kuso, estoy seguro que algo le ha hecho yukishiro y yo no estoy allí penso olvidándose del libro.

mírate aoshi, que puedes hacer eres un peluche, un oso.- dijo en voz alta. pero la amas , si tan solo algo pudiera hacer.- murmuro bajito. 

Y en ese instante de la revista que se encontraba en el escritorio de misao salió la viejita, fruto de todos los problemas de aoshi.

usted!!!!!!.- grito apuntándola con su pequeña manito. vaya, vaya pero que modales, veo que me recuerdas.- rio la anciana acercandose a el y tomándolo en brazos. no bájeme, no se atreva, kuso, estúpida transformación.- pataleaba aoshi, apretando los ojos. tranquilo, no te haré nada, solo vine a confirmar una teoría.- murmuro dejándolo sentado en su falda. teoría?, no me venga con cuentos, supongo que sabe por todo lo que he pasado.- gruño aoshi cruzando sus pequeños bracitos y cerrando los ojos con un leve sonrojo. lo se todo, además ahora se que estas enamorado.- rio acariciándole la cabeza. 

- que sabe ud!.- grito nuevamente aoshi, parándose y tratándose de bajar de las faldas de la anciana. Lo cual no pudo hacer, ya que cayo de cabeza al suelo.

X.O!!!!!!!, ouch!!!, que no tiene manos, porque no me agarro, vieja loca.- dijo aoshi sobándose su cabecita, mientras la viejita lo miraba riendo.

hay kami, en fin, bueno como ya sabes quien es tu amor eterno, ahora solo te queda intentar que ella te de un beso en los labios y listo, no se porque tanto alboroto.- sonrío la anciana mirándolo de reojo. ella quizás esta en peligro ahora y ud, aquí diciéndome de besos.- dijo aoshi serio y de pie. yo puedo hacer algo por ti, no mucho pero quizás te ayude.- murmuro la viejita agarrando a aoshi-peluche de la cinta azul que colgaba de su cuello. oiga!!!!!, vieja loca déjeme, me trata como cualquier cosa.- grito denuevo aoshi. si me insultas otra vez no te digo.- dicto la anciana mirándolo a los ojos. esta bien.- suspiro resignado aoshi, su corazón le pedía a gritos estar junto a misao, ya que por las diversas circunstancias no podía. puedo hacer que tu reflejo se le aparezca a ella , en este instante y le de valor.- murmuro. valor?, esta en peligro?.- pregunto aoshi. no lo se, tu me dices que quieres verla, será como una ilusión, te aparecerás por 10 segundos delante de ella, nada mas.- continuo la anciana. pero que saco si soy un oso!! , ud me hizo esto!!!.- gruño aoshi con una venita. baka!, acuérdate que yo no te envíe a mirar la revista, metido!!, escucha!! , aparecerás delante de ella en tu forma humana, solo 10 segundos nada mas. Ahora me retiro , suerte.- dicho esto la anciana se esfumo. vuelva acá!!!, cuando será a que hora, vieja lokaaaaaa!!.- grito aoshi saltando en los libros y peluches que estaban en el suelo. __

Será en este instante......

Le susurro una voz.

Misao estaba aun apoyada en la pared, un tanto angustiada, ya no le importaba llegar tarde a clases o simplemente no entrar, de pronto miro al frente y ....lo vio.

aoshi?.- logro decir para luego ir a abrazarlo inconscientemente. Apretando sus brazos fuertemente en su espalda. tranquila yo estoy contigo.- alcanzo a murmurar aoshi, y luego desapareció. 

Misao se encontró abrazándose a si misma, y con algunas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

que fue todo eso, estoy alucinando.- dijo un tanto asustada, limpiándose las lagrimas salió del laboratorio, rumbo a su ultima clase. 

que hermoso sueño sonrío un poco mientras, entraba junto a los demás a su salón.

Aoshi-peluche estaba de espaldas al suelo, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos.

vieja tacaña!!!, 10 segundos, no alcance a decirle nada, ojalá me haya escuchado.- murmuro tomándose la cabeza, y mirando el desorden. 

ojalá estés bien misao, te esperare impaciente penso, mirando el libro que decía secretos, y juntándolo a otros subió como pudo a la repisa y lo dejo ordenado.

he aprendido la lección, además me gustaría saber los secretos de tu boca penso aoshi sonrojado, mientras se olvidaba que estaba en la quinta repisa, y mirando embobado el suelo volvió a caer.

Jeronimo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- alcanzo a decir cuando ya estaba en el suelo denuevo. 

Misao en tanto, estaba mejor, ahora sonreía agarro su bolso y se lo cruzo, saliendo del salón, para irse luego, no quería estar mas allí sin el.

espera.- grito enishi, en medio del patio. que quieres?.- pregunto molesta misao. te acompaño a tu casa?.- insistió enishi. porque no te mueres de una vez y me dejas en paz.- murmuro misao comenzando a caminar. no hoy si que harás lo que te diga.- gruño enishi. 

Misao sentía que enishi venia tras ella, se dio vuelta rápido y cuando enishi la iba a agarrar dio un salto de lado , esquivándolo.

vaya?.. yo he hecho esto? se pregunto mirando a enishi que la veía incrédulo.

no me podrás un dedo encima jamas, me oíste, aquí delante de todos te digo que me das asco y que no te soporto, déjame en paz o no respondo.- dijo misao, agarrándolo de la camisa mientras le daba una cachetada y un empujón, haciéndolo retroceder. 

Los demás estudiantes la miraban estupefactos, sabían que enishi andaba detrás de ella, el se habia encargado de contarles a todos, y tambien sabían que a el no se le escapaba ninguna chica, era la primera vez que una lo dejaba en tal vergüenza. Hiriendolo en su propio orgullo

Comenzaron todos a reír, mientras enishi se topaba el rostro.

estúpida.- murmuro caminando hacia otro lado, seguido por las miradas de todos. 

Misao por su parte ya habia salido de allí, y caminaba contenta a su casa.

vuelve a molestarme yushikiro, que no soy la débil que crees sonrío , caminando rapidamente a su casa.

Entonces paso frente a la casa de aoshi, alto estaba allí saltando y corriendo de lado a lado, pero aoshi no se veía por ningún lado. Quiso tocar y preguntar por él, pero la inseguridad y nerviosismo pudo más.

Camino cabizbaja hacia su casa.

no importa donde estés, siento que estas aquí conmigo aoshi sonrío misao, levantando la vista hacia su casa.

Fin del décimo capitulo.-

Nihao!!!, uf, vaya inspiración, creo que he escrito bastante, no se quejen!!!, que es largo este capitulo jajaja.

Gracias a todas (os), los que me han dejado reviews!!!! O_O 90!!! no puedo creerlo estoy emocionada!!! *^^*, espero mas para este capitulo, y ojalá les guste ^^.

Ahora los saluditos especiales :

Hibari Mikage: gracias por tu review sensei!!!, y claro el perro de aoshi "alto" es un amor jajajaj ^^. Espero te guste este capitulo, es largo ok? Jaja besos .

**__**

Kaory: una mención especial para ti porque siempre me dejas mensajes a mi mail, y siempre lees mis fics y estas atenta muchas gracias amiga de verdad lo aprecio mucho, me encantan tus fics, espero te guste este capitulo ^^.

Sakura_Merl: hoa!!!, aquí esta el capitulo y es largo no te quejes jajaja, me dejas un bonito review!! Continua tu historia pronto ¬¬, holgazana jajaja besos cuídate.

Hitokiri-miao-miao: si lo se , todos lo sabemos eres una hentai!! XP jajaja, me encantan tus fics, espero te guste este capitulo, nos vemos gracias por el apoyo.^^

Cleoru: si lo pienso y afirmo que estas loca jajaja ^^, ya me parecía sospechoso que quisieras disecar a aoshi ¬¬, eeee!!! ,, bueno esta todo arreglado jaja. Besos.

Meikyo: yayaya escribe, supongo que ya estas terminando el nuevo capitulo ne???, estoy esperando impaciente, yo cumplí aquí con mi parte jajaja ^^, besos amiga.

Rurouni_andrea: yahika!!!!!!!! CHAN!!!!, piojita!!!, aquí esta el capitulo, espero lo leas pronto y me dejes un review!!, gracias por tu apoyo constante , ve arriba te lo dedique ^^. Besos mona *^^*.

Shezaei_neko: si , pero bueno ya conoces a aoshi el rey de los lentos, yo tambien espero se den el beso luego jajaja , gracias por tus palabras, espero sigas apoyando mi fic y leas mi otro proyecto amazonas ( haciendo publicidad la perla x.X gomen jaja ). Vaya dos reviews jajaja me he dado cuenta ahora, muchas gracias dobles ^^. ( golpea a enishi cuanto quieras *.*).-

Bunny Saito: jajaja saito de rosa jajaja ( gomen no me puedo olvidar), gracias por tu review, espero no te caiga un rayo otra vez jaja ^^, cuídate besos me encantan tus fics ^^.

Neo Cristal Serenity: que corto review ¬¬, quiero un review largo para este capitulo oki doki¿? Jaja , cuando te conectaras loquita? Al msn?, besos.

Milla-chan: gracias por todo tu apoyo, calma calma que pronto lo veas en boxeers , aun no es tiempo, que no panda el cunico!!! *^^*, quedaron todas locas jajaja con esa aparición de aoshi -_-U, bueno yo tampoco me puedo negar que bombom es mi amorrr *^^*. Me dejas un review eh!!.

Kami-chan2:gracias por tu apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo y me des tu opinión, besos cuídate y pórtate bien ^^.

Dicardo: tu apoyo es muy importante para mi, aprecias mucho lo que escribo gracias por todo ^^.

Bueno ya son todos, se me cuidan y se portan bien todas .... todas dije me oyeron ¿? Meikyo, rurouni_andrea, kaory, jajaja, espero que si, pórtense tan bien como yo 0=) ^^.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización ^^.

Aoshi y Misao por siempre *^^*

Ja ne ^^.


	11. Todo por un Beso

****

Aoshi Peluche

By Misao-19

__

Notas de la autora: Primero que nada, les recuerdo que rk no es mío y que esta historia es un universo paralelo, y que su unico fin es entretener ^^.

Además provecho de agradecer mis 101 reviews jejeje ^^, gracias a todas (os) por el apoyo y cariño besos ^^ y Meikyo esto es para ti ¬¬!! Jajaja ^^*..

**** ****

XI.- Todo por un beso.-

no importa donde estés, siento que estas aquí conmigo aoshi sonrío misao, levantando la vista hacia su casa.

Aoshi peluche por su parte, se encontraba de espaldas a la cama mirando el techo, mientras pensaba en misao.

un..beso, claro ella lo dice así de fácil, pero es mas que eso, un beso implica mucho, y si ella no es?, Oh vamos has reconocido que es tu amor eterno, pero un beso, no es tan fácil como seria robárselo, a ella le tiene que nacer de corazón, y en todo caso si me diera un beso seria en mi forma humana *^^* se sonrojo pensando eso . algo debo pensar para que me de un beso ahora, así como estoy, y todo volverá hacer como antes suspiro, sintiendo la puerta de la casa de misao, seguro seria ella.

Pronto serán dos días, no quiero vivir así, misao.- murmuro cerrando los ojos. 

Misao suspiro y cerro la puerta, no tenia ánimos de comer y ya era tarde quería solo descansar.

aoshi penso, y subió lentamente a su habitacion.

Que día.- murmuro sola, encendiendo la radio y sonriendo, dejo su bolso y sé tendió junto a aoshi peluche. No sabes todo lo que me paso hoy, incluso soñé con que te veía.- rio mientras agarraba a aoshi peluche y lo abrazaba a su pecho. 

Aoshi peluche estaba morado, misao tenia su carita apoyada en el pecho de la misma, y el se sentía un tanto .., bueno ya saben acalorado.

soñaste que me veías?, no es así yo estuve contigo penso aoshi tratando de levantarse con sus manitas, pero misao mas lo apretaba a ella.

Te extrañe mucho Ao, donde estas.- suspiro misao girándose y quedando de lado en la cama con aoshi peluche enfrente. 

Misao así con los ojos cerrados, hacia parecer que sus labios pedían a gritos un beso, y aoshi peluche se sentía un tanto desdichado por no poder darle uno en este momento.

espera baka solo acércate penso, estirando su trompilla hacia ella, justo cuando iba a rozar sus labios, misao abrió los ojos agarrando un cojín y levantándose de golpe tirándolo al suelo.

baka, donde estas yo preocupada por ti y tu quizás con quien estas.- rompió a llorar misao, mientras tiraba los cojines al suelo y a aoshi peluche le aparecía una gota. baka misao, porque te preocupas si no es nada tuyo.- dijo resignada mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Quizás es por que me amas.- dijo sin querer aoshi peluche. Haciendo que misao se girara desde el final de la cama y lo mirara con ojos asustados y miedosos. Tu hablas.- dijo mirando al peluche.- dos veces te he visto y he pensado que es mi imaginación.- agregó. 

Aoshi estaba aguantando la respiración, mientras veía aterrorizado a misao, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

kami, por que es tan perspicaz , ayuda , ayuda, ahora!!! penso aoshi, mientras se ponía morado.

Tu..!!!.- misao estiro un brazo para jalar a aoshi peluche frente a ella, mientras le miraba los ojitos. __

Ring.Ring

salvado por el teléfono.- dijo misao girándose, justo cuando aoshi iba a respirar, se dio vuelva a mirarlo una vez mas y luego corrió a buscar el teléfono. 

gracias!!!, piedad, ahora solo pido un beso penso mientras se tiraba al suelo, ya no le importaba como cayera, siempre quedaba en el suelo de cabeza -_-U. Asi se dirigió a la escalera para escuchar la conversación de misao.

__

Mochi mochi?.- dijo misao.

Voz: Misao, como estas?.- rio la voz.

Kaoru!!, que tal estas?, yo.. pues, aquí bien.- suspiro.

Voz: y esa voz misao?, que sucede?.- pregunto 

Recuerdas que te conté sobre un muchacho?.- dijo misao jugando con su cabello.

Voz: claro que si, que pasa con el?.- pregunto un tanto insegura.

__

El no esta.- sollozo misao soltando el teléfono.

Kaoru, se sintió angustiada, y comenzó a llamarla para que volviese a tomar el teléfono.

__

Kaoru: misao contesta que paso?.- pregunto alarmada.

Misao se seco las lagrimas y volvió a tomar el teléfono.

__

Gomen, es solo que lo extraño, y eso que no somos nada.- contesto riendo mientras se secaba las lagrima.

Aoshi peluche lo vio todo, mientras estaba en lo alto de la escalera, con su pequeño corazón apretado, de verla llorar. Asi que se agarro de la barandilla y cerro los ojos, mientras se deslizaba.

no puedo dejar que vuelva a llorar por mí, tengo que hacerme yo denuevo hoy mismo, y decirle todo lo que siento. penso mientras estaba en el suelo x.o, porque como ya saben el siempre cae de cabeza.

Con sus piernas cortas, era poco lo que avanzaba, pero escucho a misao colgar el teléfono y tomar un poco de agua, por suerte no lo habia visto y podía caminar libremente, mientras lo hacia pensaba lo maravilloso que era, que misao no tuviera mascota, tenia suficiente con alto. No podría imaginarse en el hocico de otro animal.-_-U.

vas a darme un beso como sea hoy.- dijo mientras subía al mueble de la cocina, caminando por sobre la mesa con los brazos abiertos, en dirección a misao que miraba por la ventana sumida en sus pensamientos. 

La vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar, entonces el se acerco de puntillas para besarla, pero misao se corrió para dejar su vaso y el cayo al suelo x.o.-

si sigo así quedare enfermo de algo x_x penso mirando con rabia su cuerpecito, y viendo de reojo las piernas de misao que estaba parada junto a el.

Deja tus malos pensamientos ahora aoshi, esto es importante.- se murmuro, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, y caminando hacia ella. Necesito un poco de distracción.- dijo misao caminando al living, y encendiendo la televisión. 

no te alejes con lo que me cuesta caminar misao . , penso aoshi intentado correr, con sus brazos abiertos para tomar mas velocidad (kawaiiii *^^*), y llegando rapidamente detrás del sofá donde estaba ella, ya que freno gracias el, pues aterrizo de golpe.

Nuevamente su odisea para subir al sofá, por medio de la mesilla que se encontraba junto, sin darse cuenta que misao lo miraba de reojo.

Acaso eres a pilas?.- sorprendió misao a aoshi, dejándolo con una venita y un gota. 

Ella lo tomo en brazos y lo sentó en sus piernas mirándolo detenidamente.

estabas en mi habitacion y ahora estas, aquí, siempre te pierdes y apareces en otros lugares, supongo que eres a pilas, me siento baka hablando con un oso, esto de la tradición de mi familia con los peluches me tiene realmente mal.- dijo resignada agarrando a aoshi peluche para abrazarlo. 

esta es mi oportunidad se dijo aoshi, estirándose dentro de los brazos de misao, para alcanzar sus labios.

Las 10 de la noche, y mañana nuevamente al cole, aoshi podrías volver mañana para mí- dijo suspirando mientras apretaba a aoshi peluche tan fuerte que logro ponerle su cara deforme ^O.o^!!!. 

misao.. no..ppu...res..pirar penso, mientras soltaba el aire, cuando ella se relajo.

claro que estaré mañana para ti, hoy como sea te robo un beso, porque estoy convencido que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti se dijo mentalmente mientras se sonrojaba.

Bueno es hora de dormir, mañana será un día mejor espero.- continuo misao, levándose con el en brazos y caminando hacia su habitacion. 

kami, tengo poco tiempo es ahora o nunca penso mientras se estiraba denuevo a ella para robarle el anhelado beso, pero su nuevo intento fue fallido, porque cuando el lo iba a lograr misao lo dejo en la cama, para tomar su ropa y entrar al baño.

estoy perdido suspiro resignado aoshi peluche, metiéndose a la cama, un tanto triste, y cerrando los ojos, cansado de todo lo que habia vivido, parecía que de peluche todo sé hacia mas lento y mas pesado.

Misao, se metió a la tina, suspirando nuevamente, el muchacho de ojos azules, la tenia realmente mal, a veces un tanto taimado, otras dulce, y ahora que no estaba se notaban mas las ganas de tenerlo cerca. Y eso que hacia pocas semanas que lo conocía.

-.aoshi, prométeme que estarás mañana, prométemelo.- suspiro misao en voz alta

Lo prometo.- se hoyo del otro lado de la puerta, mientras un pequeño osito azul se comenzaba a quedar dormido presa del cansancio. 

Misao se puso el pijama y apago las luces, caminando rapidamente a su cama, y metiéndose en ella, antes de girarse como por un sueño, le dio un beso al osito junto a ella en los labios, diciendo.

te extraño Ao.- susurrando mientras se dormía de lado. 

Aoshi peluche abrió los ojos tanto como podían, y sus brazos comenzaron a crecer como sus piernas tambien, el esperaba que el cambio fuera durante la noche para la mañana, pero comenzó de inmediato y temía que misao lo notara.

__

El beso se ha dado, ahora es misión tuya conservar el amor eterno.

Escucho a lo lejos, mientras volvía a ser el , tomándose el cabello y el rostro, noto que era aoshi el mismo de siempre, como un ser humano normal, levantando un poco la sabana con algo de temor, se vio en boxers denuevo, y una vena se le forma en la frente pensando en la pervertida vieja.

vieja hentai penso, girando sobre su brazos para, contemplar a misao, ahora tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para verla, o para escapar e irse a su casa, pero su corazón le pedía quedarse a cuidarla , y los labios de ella tambien.

Lentamente se fue acercando, ahora como un hombre, no como un oso, y le acaricio el rostro suavemente, haciendo que misao suspirase y medio sonriera. Aoshi se sonrojo, pero acerco sus labios raudos y sello los de ella con un beso.

Suave y tierno, en un principio, pues ella estaba durmiendo, o eso parecía, aoshi entreabrió un poco los ojos para ver sus hermosas pestañas moviéndose como si fuera a despertar.

Su primer impulso fue a soltarla, y quedarse quieto frente a ella, pero luego su corazón pudo mas, y la tomo de la cintura acercándola delicadamente a el, para besarla con mas amor.

Misao abrió los ojos, sentía que besaba a alguien, pero no lo veía, esos labios que estaban junto a ella , le hacían sentir increíblemente, así que estiro los brazos hacia el cuello del intruso y lo abrazo ondeando el beso e importándole poco quien era, lo unico que suspiraba y sus pensamientos le gritaban eran un .._Aoshi. sama..._

Aoshi tambien abrió los ojos, sintiendo el abrazo de ella, se relajo, ahora no la iba a dejar sola, lo unico que esperaba era que al amanecer, no se enfadara con el , aunque intentaría irse antes, su mente le gritaba que no iba a poder hasta no verla abrir sus ojos para el nuevo día, como siempre.

Asi durmieron abrazados, misao apoyada en el pecho de aoshi, y del cuello de el, se encontraba el lacito azul que solía tener de peluche acomodado como un collar...

****

Fin del capitulo once.-

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!

Aquí esta la nueva actualización de aoshi peluche, espero les guste, este fic esta por terminar, así que espero todo su apoyo ^^, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de a-p ja ne ^^.

Ahora los saluditos especiales:

****

Sakura Merl:jeje gracias por el apoyo, ya veras cuando lo vea en la mañana mou!!!, despertar con el *^^*, besos espero te guste.

****

Meikyo: *^^*, viste que esta dedicado jeje ¬¬, espero pronto tu actualización, y lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo ^^, espero te guste bye.

****

Bunny Saito: jajaa el lobo rosa (ups gomen *^^*),espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y no te preocupes ya veras en el siguiente *^^*.

****

Shezaei_neko: nihao ^^, que bueno que te gusto el fic, jajaja alto si bueno el es un cachorro de nombre gracioso y la mama de aoshi bueno ella .. es un tantito despistada *^^*U, y a tu pregunta, claro que misao puede besarlo como peluche, ya lo viste aquí jejeje (misao19 besa a todos sus peluches *0*, aoshi sama!!!), gomen jejeje , bueno espera al siguiente cap nos vemos ^^.

Hitokiri-miao-miao: jejeje si la vieja tacaña ¬¬, pero aquí esta el beso ^^, y vendrán mas, jajaja aoshi sama despertando contigo que te parece?? ***0*** ¡!!. gracias por el review.

****

Neo cristal serenity: ya la lei ^^ esta genial, y gracias por el apoyo, espero te guste este capitulo ^^.

****

Rurouni_Andrea: Mou!!!, como te extraño monita, yahika donde estas, cuando volverás?? :\, espero verte pronto y gracias por todo el apoyo. Y deja de molestarme ehh ¬¬ yahika chan!!!.

****

Bizcochia: si los universos alternativos, nos dan mas libertad con aoshi sama!!! *0* gomen lo que quiero decir.. bueno tu entiendes jejeje *^^*, gracias por apoyarme, espero seamos muy buenas amigas ^^.

****

Ligia: Mou!!! , gracias jeje que bueno que te hayas divertido, el fic tiene de todo como ves, espero me dejes otro review eh!! Besos ^^.

****

Milla-Chan: hai!!!!, jejeje ya veras cuando despierten los dos ^0^ jejejeje ^^ kawaiiii!! Ve la parte en que aoshi peluche corre con los brazos abiertos jejeje kireiiiiiiii!!!!!!! ^^. Gracias por apoyarme niña, eres muy amable, besos ^^.

****

Cleoru Misumi: Oye crazy friend jejeje, vaya review eh!!!, jajajaja , bueno besos y gracias por todo, espero te guste el capitulo y gracias por la tarj ^^, ja ne^^.-

****

Kaory:Gracias amiga por el apoyo en este fic, espero me dejes algún comentario sobre este capitulo, besos y actualiza pronto ^^.

****

Dicardo: bueno ya sabes, jejeje gracias por aguantar todas mis locuras niño ute e un buen amigo besos y dígame que opina ^^ joe pino ^^.

Bueno son todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo nuevamente, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización que quizás será la ultima de este fic, besos ^^, no olviden dejarme reviews ^^.

Aoshi y misao por siempre *^^*.

Ja ne ^^

****

Misao-19


	12. Mama!, No es lo que parece!

****

Aoshi-Peluche

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Ups gomen , deberás lamento haber demorado tanto con este capitulo, es que tuve un paseo y bueno estudios, jejeje, pero aquí esta , espero les guste, besos y recuerden que rk no es mío y que es un universo paralelo. XD.

Dedicatorias: Pues a Meikyo ^^ por ser tan amorosa y simpática, a Hitokiri-miao-miao, mas conocida como Miao! Y ser muy loca, a Rurouni andrea , mas conocida por mí como Yahika-chan jejeje , por sus locuras y bromas ¬¬ jajaja ^^ y tambien a mi amigosha Kaory!! Por ser tan dulce y Honesta ^^. Espero les guste, de todo corazón ^^.

XII.- Mama!!!, No es lo que parece!.-

Omasu venia cansada, realmente habia tenido un viaje agotador, después de estar con su marido y pasar unos días con el, lo habia pasado muy bien, pero era tiempo de volver con su hija, pues no quería dejarla tantos días sola.

Es por eso que se apresuro a tomar el primer avión que salía rumbo a Kyoto, llegaría antes que misao despertara para ir al colegio, seria fantástico. Eso penso ella -_-U.

Tomo un taxi y rapidamente llego a la puerta de su casa, deteniéndose solo para buscar las llaves en su bolso, sabia que misao estaría dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto....

Misao dormía apoyada en el pecho de aoshi, y de el cuello de este se encontraba un pequeño lacito azul. Asi durmieron toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, misao estaba de espaldas con los brazos abiertos, como solía dormir cuando pequeña, y de echo habían cambiado papeles, ahora era aoshi quien estaba dormido en el pecho de misao, firmemente abrazado a su cintura. 

Los dos dormían plácidamente, parecía que sabían que estaban juntos, pues misao no reparo el peso del cuerpo de aoshi sobre ella y que su pijama estaba levemente corrido en los hombros, y aoshi tampoco noto que una mano de misao estaba en su espalda.

El amanecer comenzó rapidamente, para despertar a un nuevo día y con ello a otro día de escuela. Misao sintió a lo lejos el sonido del despertador, y aoshi casi no sintió, lo unico que escuchaba era el latido del corazón de misao y con ello nada lo despertaba.

Misao levanto un brazo media sonámbula y apago el despertador, acomodándose otro poco y abrazando a su "supuesto oso" que estaba encima de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-. Ya esta!.- sonrío diciendo omasu , entrando y dejando los paquetes de regalos para misao y cosas que traía para la casa, subió rapidamente y dejo su bolso en su habitacion para luego caminar a la de misao. Abriendo la puerta lentamente....

Lo que encontró la dejo perpleja, su pequeña semidesnuda, envuelta en la sabana blanca y con un muchacho al parecer tambien semidesnudo encima, lo primero que atino hacer fue taparse la boca ahogando un grito.

Lo segundo que hizo fue.. -_-U.

-. Kya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Misao Makimachi que significa esto!!!!.- grito a los cuatro vientos, para que todo el planeta escuchara.

-_-U.

Misao despertó de golpe, mirando al cielo y luego levantando la cabeza a mirar a su madre .

-. Que sucede porque gritas.- dijo misao restregándose los ojos.

-. Que porque grito?, que haces con este muchacho!!!.- volvió a gritar omasu levantando las manos.

Aoshi tambien despertó de golpe, lo primero que vio fue que misao se restregaba los ojos y se arreglaba el cabello suelto, para luego bajar su vista hacia el y ...

-. A... A... A..oshi.- tartamudeo, misao mirándolo a los ojos.

Aoshi se quito de encima de ella y se sentó a un lado tomándose la cabeza y mirando al frente vio a una mujer, que le parecía familiar de las fotos que guardaba misao.

-. Que diablos paso aquí, ahora me dicen los dos!!!.- grito omasu parándose junto a misao.

-. Mama, no es lo que parece.- murmuro misao, no sabiendo que hacer , mientras su madre le daba una mirada llena de furia , volvió sus ojos a sus hombros y se arreglo rapidamente el pijama.

-. Como que no es lo que parece, te dejo sola 3 días y mira con lo que me encuentro!!.- volvió a gritar omasu.

-. Señora , yo puedo explicarle.- murmuro aoshi tapándose con la sabana.

-. Oh si, que vas a explicarme porque estas semidesnudo en la cama de mi hija.- murmuro omasu sentándose frente a ellos, con una mirada acusadora.

-. Mama, porfavor.- dijo misao tratando de calmarla.

-. Nada de mama porfavor, acaso no merezco una explicacion, cuantas veces ha pasado esto misao, dímelo ya!.- grito omasu tomando la muñeca de misao.

-. Señora cálmese, no ha pasado nada, nunca.- levanto la voz aoshi, haciendo que omasu soltara a misao.

-. Quieres que le crea a un joven semidesnudo?.- murmuro omasu.

-. Con todo respeto, creo que debe calmarse, yo le daré explicaciones, misao no tiene la culpa, y no ha pasado nada entre los dos.- dijo aoshi decidido y trato de levantarse, olvidándose por completo de que estaba en boxers.

-. Aoshi.- murmuro misao tomándole el brazo.

-. Hai?.- se pregunto aoshi.

-. Envuélvete en algo porfavor.- murmuro mirando a su madre, que lo veía molesta.

-. Gomen.- dijo aoshi ruborizándose y tomando la sabana de misao se envolvió sentándose denuevo, estaba seguro que omasu no lo dejaría ir tan rápido.

-. Estoy esperando.- dijo omasu, un poco mas calmada, mirándolos a los dos.- si bien me has dicho jovencita, entre uds no ha pasado nada, entonces explícame porque estas semidesnudo y porque estaban los dos en la cama.- agrego.

-. Solo dormimos mama.- dijo misao, aoshi la miro como preguntándose que pensaba decir misao, pues además de la explicacion a omasu el debería después darle una buena explicacion a ella.

-. Esa parte la entendí claro, y confío en ti misao, y tu pareces decir la verdad.- dijo mirando a aoshi.- en todo caso aun no me han dicho como llegaron aquí los dos.- agrego.

-. Pues... pues..., pues.. – murmuro misao, ruborizándose.

-. Señora, vera.., este.. lo que paso.- tartamudeo aoshi pasándose una mano por la frente.

Aoshi la veía a ella, y luego miraba a misao, que lo miraba con una especie de suplica toda sonrojada.

Kami!!!, bueno explícale que eras un oso, ella entenderá , los osos estan en la familia makimachi, si claro bobo ¬¬, dos veces te va a creer y la tercera vez te dará un premio, baka, aoshi has algo , di algo rápido penso aoshi.

-. Y....¿?.- continuo omasu mirándolos a los dos.

-. Lo que paso fue que...- dijo misao, siendo interrumpida por aoshi.

-. Lo que paso señora es que yo entre sin permiso a la habitacion de misao, y realmente lo lamento y me disculpo formalmente aquí ante ud, pues necesitaba ver a su hija, y cuando la vi dormir, quede satisfecho, pero luego me recosté junto a ella y me quede dormido, es todo, nada mas paso.- soltó aoshi, como bendecida de alguna parte pues era su tercera mentira mal planeada y un poco estúpida.

Misao se quedo viendo a aoshi, con un total asombro, de verdad el habia ido a su habitacion solo a verla e irse a dormir en paz ?, deverdad el habia dicho eso?. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía, y tomándose el pecho suspiro.

Cuanto lo he extrañado, cumplió su promesa de estar conmigo hoy, aunque de una manera extraña, me muero por tirarme encima ,abrazarlo y llorar y dejar que mi mama piense lo que quiera, pero el estado en el que nos encontró, no creo que algo la deje tranquila -_-U penso misao frustrada.

Omasu lo quedo viendo un largo rato, sin decir palabra, lo habia estado analizando, en todo caso penso " no tiene mal gusto mi hija", luego escucho atenta la explicacion del joven, parecía honesta y misao parecía normal, aunque una duda le asalto.

-. Mmm.... pues esta bien, entiendo, lo que aun no me queda claro, es porque estas semidesnudo?.- agrego omasu, haciendo que misao se tensara y apretara la sabana con una mano.

-. Mama, ya basta es todo lo que paso.- agrego misao, suplicándole que dejara en paz a aoshi.

-. Semidesnudo?, pues vera me atacaron unos perros y me destrozaron la ropa.- agrego aoshi, sintiéndose un completo idiota. baka!, nadie te va a creer eso, ni tu madre que es una distraída, kami es el fin, perros, baka porque no elefantes -_-U. penso mirando con una gota a omasu.

-. Si quiere le muestro las cicatrices.- agrego aoshi, recordando sus contadas caídas de cabeza por todos lados de la casa, cuando era un peluche, de echo tenia morado un hombro y una pierna aunque pequeños golpes , al igual que la cabeza.

-. Esta bien, les creo, saben muy bien que son jóvenes misao tiene 17, que edad tienes tu? Y cual es tu nombre jovencito.- agrego omasu, mirando a aoshi.

-. Mama!.- gruño molesta misao, por la declaración de que era pequeña , delante de aoshi.

-. Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori y tengo 18 años, discúlpeme nuevamente por las condiciones, y discúlpame tu misao.- agrego mirando a misao a los ojos.

-. No, tienes por que.- murmuro desviando la mirada.

-. Esta bien, ahora tu jovencito debes irte a tu casa, a las 8 tienen escuela y por ningún motivo faltaran uds dos, supongo que es compañero tuyo de clase misao, porque si es un don nadie me desmayo.- agrego misao caminando hacia la puerta.

-. Mama!! ¬¬, claro que es un compañero de clase.- agrego misao, levantándose.

-. Bien los espero abajo y aoshi envuélvete y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa.- agrego omasu.

-. Hai, señora.- Contesto aoshi, viéndola salir por la puerta.

Aoshi estaba envuelto en la sabana y se volvió a misao que estaba sentada poniéndose calcetines.

-. Yo..- comenzó aoshi.

Misao se giro a verlo, luego se levanto y rodeo la cama para llegar hasta el, se puso de puntilla y le rodeo el cuello, besándolo suavemente en sus labios. Aoshi abrió los ojos como platillos de te y luego se relajo. Aun se estaban besando y aoshi ya tenia sus brazos cruzados en la cintura de misao.

Esta poco a poco se fue alejando de el, y cuando aoshi iba a hablar, ella le silencio con un dedo y agrego.

-. Me explicaras todo en clase.- diciendo esto se dirigió a el baño tomando una toalla. Justo antes de entrar se giro a verlo a los ojos y murmuro.

-. Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.- dicho esto la puerta del baño se cerro con misao dentro apoyada en la puerta y suspirando agitadamente.

baka tendrás pensamientos con el todo el día, quizás por semanas sonrío pensando esto misao y se dirigió a la tina.

Aoshi habia permanecido de pie envuelto y con la mirada perdida en el baño.

ella me ama... tanto como yo a ella sonrío y camino pasando por un espejo, cuando vio el lacito azul que estaba en su cuello, rapidamente lo soltó y dejo en la cama de misao diciendo.

-. Esto tambien tendré que arreglarlo.- dijo pensando en que debía comprarle un oso azul tal cual , como habia sido el y con ellos explicarle todo. Sonrío nuevamente y cerrando la puerta tras de si murmuro.

-. Yo siempre estaré contigo.- y tímidamente bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con omasu que lo veía de pies a cabeza.

Sintió su rostro arder y luego la mama de omasu le dio un abrigo y salieron, omasu saco el auto que estaba guardado y aoshi se subió al lado de ella.

Salieron en silencio y omasu hablo al fin.

-. Cual es tu casa?.- murmuro sin quitar la vista del frente.

-. Es la blanca de allí.- continuo aoshi mirando su casa.

Omasu estaciono el auto y aoshi se apresuro a bajarse, estar en silencio con la mama de misao después de todo lo que ella habia visto era incomodo, antes que terminara de hacerlo omasu dijo.

-. Gracias por cuidar a mi hija y por respetarla y quererla.- agrego mirándolo.

-. Señora yo.- agrego aoshi, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por omasu.

-. No te preocupes, se te nota el ojos cuanto quieres a mi hija.- agrego moviendo la mano y desapareciendo con el auto hacia su casa.

Aoshi, respiro profundo y sonrío, lo peor ya habia pasado, la madre de misao lo aceptaba después de todo, y Ami aceptaba a misao.

Camino hacia la casa de alto y lo encontró dormido kami gracias -_-U suspiro y saco su pantalón de detrás de la casa de su perro con las llaves de su casa y entro.

Ami estaba dormida, aoshi solo camino a su habitacion y se cambio rapidamente de ropa, bajando a tomar una leche, mientras pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado durante estos días y en como habia amanecido hoy junto a misao.

****

Fin del capitulo doce.

****

Misao-19

Nihao!!!, pues arriba ya les di mis disculpas, pues de todas formas no olviden que las quiero mucho y bueno ven el avión que va allí o.0 :P xD.

No olviden dejarme reviews, que es lo que incentiva a escribir, además agradezco los 118 reviews que tengo ^^.

Espero mas jajajaja xP.

Aoshi.. ups es que bueno en fin jejeje. Ahora los saluditos especiales ^^:

****

Sakura_Merl: Este capitulo es mas largo , son 12 hojas, así que no podrás quejarte eh!!, y bueno enishi vera todo esto en el próximo capitulo jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo constante, besos ^^.

****

Eve-chan: Gracias por tu comentario a mi historia, espero te siga gustando con este capitulo, y ohh si dormir en el pecho de aoshi es perfecto jejeje, besos ^^.

****

Shezaei_Neko: Jajajaja, gracias por tu extenso reviews, me ha gustado mucho y pues como ves aun no se han dicho nada, aunque si las miradas hablaran jejejeje, y pues no te preocupes en todo caso tanto golpe a funcionado para que mienta mejor aoshi jajaja ^^. Seria yo incapaz de dejar a misao sin novio xP. Besos y cuídate ^^.

****

Okashii-Aki: Gracias por tu comentario jajaja, saludos a sou-chan ^^, y pues genial que te guste, no olvides dejarme un review en este diciéndome que te pareció y claro sou tambien puede hacerlo jaja ^^U.

****

Bunny Saito: Nihao!!, gracias por tu apoyo niña, jajaja espero te guste este capitulo, dale mis cordiales saludos a saito..r.... ( misao se contiene de decir...) rosa.. ups lo dije gomen lobo jejejeje ( misao19 ríe al fin se puede vengar del comadreja) jajajajaja, saludos cordiales de mi parte ^^, besos y cuídate bunny DE saito ^^.

****

Bizcochia U-u: Niña, estoy contenta que subieras tu fic, es emocionante, como te dije me ha gustado y espero actualices pronto, gracias por tu apoyo, aquí esta el cap 12, no olvides dejarme un comentario ^^.

****

Hitokiri-miao-miao: Me has dejado un corto review ¬¬!!!, pero te perdono porque hemos hablado por msn jajajaja, y estas muy loca, ya somos... 1, 2,,3.. 17367564565464, lokas o.O jejejeje, bueno besos y gracias ^^.

****

Meikyo: Jajaja, gracias por tu sugerente mensaje, aquí esta el capitulo prometido, y disculpa la tardanza jejeje, besitos y no olvides siempre digna y feliz, que nadie opaque eso esta bien?, besos ^^.

****

Kaze-chan: jajaja gracias por tu emoción, me entusiasma mucho, espero te guste este capitulo y me dejes un mensajito, cuídate y besos ^^.

****

Cleoru Misumi: Para empezar, gracias por tus reviews tan, tan, grandes jajajaja, y tambien te agradezco el apoyo con ellos, oye lei tu fic esta excelente, espero ver el capitulo 2 pronto eh?, besos^^.

****

Aoshi Shinomori: Niño enojon jajaja, gracias por tu reviews, espero te guste , nos vemos ^^.-

****

Chi2: Gracias, espero encuentres tan bello este capitulo tambien, jejeje , cuídate ^^.

****

Rosalynn: Gracias, veo que eres nueva dejándome un reviews, muchas gracias ^^, y si aoshi y misao son los mejores, jejeje espero te guste el capitulo besos.

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: jajajaja estas muy loca, que parte es esa que ofreces de aoshi? Jejejejeje misao19 hentai xP, espero te guste el cap nos vemos.

****

Chibi Mela: Aquí esta el capitulo y por tu "bkn", eres chilena, jaja que entrete otra compatriota , besos y cuidate^^.

****

Thuringwethil: yaya, aquí esta la actualización, que genio he jejeje, espero te guste y me des tu opinión aquí y en msn besos ^^.

****

Arla17 : jaja, pus si aoshi en líos es simpático, es kawai, es adorable, es hermoso, ejem.. bueno es el jejeje, espero te guste bye bye y besos.

__

Ou y mi sensei ¬¬ hibari, un mensaje especial " cuando me dejas un review eh jejeje :P ".-

Uff, cuantos reviews, jejeje me he demorado un tiro en contestarlos todos, pero como uds se dan la molestia de dejármelos, yo tambien tomo mi tiempo en uds.

Besos a todos y cuídense.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y si estoy empezando amazonas -_-* 06 esta bien?, pronto subire un cap de el. Jeje.

Ja ne

****

Misao-19

**__**

-.-.- Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.-


	13. Mañana de Sorpresas, Intento de explicac...

****

Aoshi Peluche

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío xD, jejeje, bueno eso ya lo saben, pero como se tiene que decir lo digo xD, jajaj :P.-

Dedicatorias: A mi amiguita Bizcochia U-u ^^ , la poly tan tierna *^^*.-

Mensaje especial: Meikyo gomen nasai, por distraerme y no contestar tu review, en la sección saluditos estará, gomen aquí esta ok? ^^*

****

XIII.- Mañana de sorpresas, Intento de explicacion.-

Después de un corto baño de tina, misao se relajo completamente, salió tranquilamente del baño, y se puso el buzo del colegio y tomo su bolso, guardando en el sus pantalones cortos y su pequeño peto, en efecto hoy tenia, clase de deporte y las mujeres en particular, se dedicaban o a jugar volley o a hacer aeróbicos al aire libre, apoyándose en la cama, aun suspiraba, mirándola completa.

-. Mou basta, ya lo veras en clases, loca te tiene, dos veces ya que despierto con el y nunca me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.- murmuro sonrojada, agregando.- pero tiene que explicarme como llego esta vez aquí, porque no le creí nada de lo que le dijo a mama, aunque eso de que entro solo para verme me encanto **^0^**.-

Recogió el bolso y cuando se iba, vio el lacito azul en la esquina de su cama .

-. Con tanto alboroto, no me acorde de mi peluche, donde estará.- agrego buscándolo debajo de la cama , sin hallarlo y mirando todo, corrió al cajón de sus osos y los tiro todos, mientras omasu entraba a su habitacion, aun un poco desconfiada.

-. Podrías dejar de tirar osos misao.- dijo omasu con un oso en su rostro.

-. Gomen mama, buscaba mi oso azul.- comento misao, volviéndose a ella.

-. Oso azul?, que yo sepa no tienes ninguno así.- respondió omasu.

-. Es que lo encontré cuando te fuiste, y este es su lacito, pero no esta.- dijo misao mostrándole el lacito a omasu.

-. Bueno lo buscas después, ahora baja a tomar desayuno, tienes deporte hoy?.- omasu pregunto.

-. Si, eh elegido aeróbicos al aire libre ^^.- comento feliz misao, tratando de esquivar el tema de aoshi con su madre.- vamos?.- agrego misao tomando el bolso y pasando junto a omasu.

-. Si vamos.- murmuro no convencida omasu.-

Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, misao tomo una leche con plátano y no quitaba los ojos de las galletas, ya que cualquier intento de levantar la vista, seria clave para omasu, y comenzarían las preguntas.

-. Ya me voy , llegare tarde .- comento misao dejando su vaso en el lavadero y tomando el bolso rapidamente , justo cuando iba a salir....

-. Espera un momento, jovencita.- murmuro omasu, sin quitar la vista del café.

A misao le apareció una gota y se giro resignada volviendo a sentarse en frente de su madre, sabia que no todo habia sido tan fácil, era demasiado milagro.

-. Desde cuando conoces a ese muchacho.- comenzó omasu.

-. Desde el primer día de clases.- comento misao intranquila.

-. Como?.- pregunto omasu tomando un sorbo de café.

-. Me ubicaron junto a el, en los asientos.- agrego misao.

-. Y como me dijo que era su apellido?.- pregunto omasu levantando la vista.

-. Shinomori mama, se llama Aoshi Shinomori, porque?.- pregunto misao mirándola ahora.

-. Por nada, simple curiosidad, y que edad tenia?.- volvió a presionar omasu.

-. 18 mama, listo? Llegare tarde.- comento molesta misao.

-. Te iré a dejar, no llegaras tarde, y dime son novios?.- pregunto omasu.

-. No, no lo somos.- respondió misao, para luego pensar " hasta el momento" , sonrío para si.

-. Si va a ser tu novio, recuerda que tiene que pasar por la aprobación de tu padre.- murmuro omasu dejando la tasa de café.

-. Lo se, podemos irnos?.- volvió a exigir misao.

-. No hicieron nada?.- pregunto omasu.

-. Nada!!!!, mama , nada, ya te lo dijo el, porque no confías en mi, no hicimos nada, aunque si hubiéramos hecho algo , seria mi problema.- comento molesta misao, levantándose de la mesa.

-. No seas insolente, vuelve a sentarte aquí, no tienes 20 años para que me grites así.- grito molesta omasu, mientras misao la miraba entre apenada por lo que habia dicho y confusa.

-. Gomen nasai , Okaasan.- murmuro misao.

-. Lo lamento yo tambien, si creo en ti, pero compréndeme a mi, soy tu madre.- comento omasu acercandose a ella y abrazándola.

-. Lo se mama, arigato por no hacerle problemas a aoshi y de verdad no hicimos nada, yo tampoco sabia que estaba .- comento misao sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-. Entre nosotras.- murmuro omasu.

-. Si?.- se pregunto misao.

-. Es muy guapo, tienes los mismos gustos que tu madre.- comento omasu soltando una carcajada, mientras pensaba en Seijuro.

A misao se le formo una gota, sonrojada y se imagino a su madre con su padre. Movió la cabeza.

-. Lo se mama, es muy atractivo, jeje, en cuanto a papa, bueno papa es el mejor ^^.- comento riendo.

-. A propósito de papa, llegara mañana , así que habla luego con aoshi, que tendrá que conocerlo tu padre.- murmuro omasu, tomando las llaves y saliendo rumbo al auto.

-. Papa?, mañana?, aoshi?, conocerlo?, problemas? T_T.- agacho la cabeza misao, pensando en que quizás Seijuro, que cosas le preguntaría, como lo trataría, ella nunca le ha presentado a un novio, en efecto paro su pensamiento.- aoshi y yo no somos novios.- penso sobresaltada.- Acaso mama pensara contarle todo?, estoy muerta. T_T. Suspiro.

-. Bueno pero papa es comprensivo, seguro se lo tomare bien, espero.- salió con una gota rumbo al auto, omasu le llamaba con la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En tanto aoshi, mientras tomaba, su leche habia hecho un completo análisis desde que conoció a misao, de cómo habia llegado a ser un oso de peluche, formándosele una gota por eso, y como habia salido del hechizo.

-. Después de todo, no ha sido tan malo .- comento, para luego recordar como "alto" lo llevo por los charcos como un saco de papas, y como habia sufrido múltiples caídas en la casa de misao, como su propia madre lo habia apretado O_O.- bueno pensándolo bien, por suerte acabo.

-. En todo caso, la mejor parte fue misao.- murmuro nuevamente, pensando en cuanto la habia conocido, siendo peluche, porque eso lo habia ayudado mucho, antes de conocerla, el no se habia detenido a mirar a una chica o a saber que pensaba , ese tema le daba lo mismo, el solo quería estar solo, pero apareció ella y su vida se convirtió en un completo caos. Desde el peluche, pasando por despertar junto a ella semidesnudo ,terminando por yukishiro.

-. Yukishiro.- murmuro molesto. El le debía muchas, el actualmente no era nada de misao, pero tenia completamente claro, que apenas pudiera confesarle todo y ella creyera la semejante historia, le pediría que fuera su novia y estaba seguro que aceptaría, y en ese minuto haría pedazos a enishi, si no era que lo hacia hoy mismo, por todos sus atrevimientos.

-. Ya aoshi cálmate.- murmuro, volviéndose a pensar en como habia sido dormir con misao y conocerla.- maravilloso.- comento sonrojado.- la experiencia mas linda de toda su aventura, soñar junto a sus sueños, mirarla dormir, verle sus mañitas, como jugar con su cabello cuando hablaba por teléfono, la manía de sus peluches, el orden de su habitacion, su color favorito el celeste. Todo , todo lo que pensaba se resumía en Misao.

-. Hijo llegaras tarde, deja de soñar.- comento Ami, llegando a la cocina en bata de dormir.

-. Buenos días mama.- pregunto aoshi, sabiendo claramente, que Ami era muy distraída.

-. Buenos días amor, como dormiste?.- pregunto Ami.

-. Muy bien, ya me voy tengo clases de kendo, en deportes hoy.- comento aoshi tomando su bolso y shinai.

-. Que te vaya muy bien ^^.- sonrío Ami, mientras tomaba en brazos a alto.

Aoshi salió rapidamente, vestido con el buzo del colegio, de color azul completo. Casi llegando al colegio, vio como el auto de la madre de omasu se detenía y bajaba misao, sonriente, como siempre, vestida del mismo modo que el, y con sus clásicas coletas a los lados, sujetando su largo cabello. Suspiro, mientras omasu se iba y el entraba lentamente tras misao.

Unas muchachas se acercaron a misao, y el prefirió ir detrás, no estaba acostumbrado a la muchedumbre menos a sus compañeras.

Chica1: Misao buenos días.

-. Buenos días, donde es la clase de aeróbicos?-. pregunto misao.

Chica2: en el patio, junto a las practicas de kendo, sabias que aoshi hace kendo?.

-. No tenia idea.- contesto suspirando misao, mientras se sonrojaba.

Chica3: tu que eres su amiga, debes conocerlo mucho verdad?, ah que no es lindo?.-

Misao recordó como lo habia visto semidesnudo en su cama dos veces, que habia dormido con el, el beso. Se sonrojo notoriamente.

-. Pues un poco.- soltó misao sin mirarlas.

Chica1: viene tras nosotras!!!!.- salto la muchachita.

Misao se giro a verlo, y tal como lo decía la chica, aoshi venia caminando con la mirada perdida, con un bolso negro y la shinai, se veía tan dulce a parecer de misao y las múltiples fans de aoshi de todo el colegio que lo miraban sin acercársele.

Chica2: Él es seleccionado nacional de kendo, para el torneo próximo en tokio, seguro nos representara.

-. No tenia idea, permiso.- comento misao, dejándolas con la boca abierta mientras se detenía a esperar a aoshi.

Chica3: lo sabia, ella esta loca por el y el le habla la odio!!!

Chica2: cálmate no puedes hacer nada.

Asi siguieron caminando las muchachas hacia el patio de aeróbicos, mientras misao esperaba aoshi que no tardo en darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

-. Ohayo.- comento sonriente y algo sonrojada misao, ante las miradas de todo el resto de las chicas que venían llegando.

-. Buenos días misao, yo disculpa...- comento aoshi.

-. No te preocupes, luego hablaremos de eso.- sonrío feliz misao dándole un beso en la mejilla a aoshi " baka, en la mejilla?, que acaso que te pasa tonta, en casa le diste un gran beso".

Ante las miradas asesinas de las jovencitas, caminaron hacia los patios en silencio.

-. Me contaron que eres seleccionado nacional en kendo.- comento misao, rompiendo el hielo.

-. Hai, ahora nos preparamos para el próximo torneo en tokio en dos semanas.- murmuro aoshi.-. y tu que deporte tomaste?. Pregunto mirándola.

-. Aeróbicos, pues para el volley no soy buena, prefiero la flexibilidad .- sonrío misao mientras se detenía frente al vestidor de mujeres.

-. Yo tambien debo cambiarme, a que hora quieres hablar?.- pregunto aoshi.

-. Al descanso te parece? En los bancos junto a los arboles.- respondió misao.

-. Ahí estaré, que te vaya bien.- respondió aoshi, caminando hacia la puerta.

-. Espera.- dijo misao tomándole el brazo.- no me esperaras a te termine de cambiarme?.- comento ruborizada por lo que habia dicho.

-. Si, claro, te esperare afuera apenas termine de cambiarme.- sonrió aoshi, entrando en el vestidor.

es tan lindo!!! penso misao entrando, y encontrándose con sus compañeras mirándola, mientras murmuraban .

Misao hizo caso omiso a sus miradas, y camino a su casillero, mientras se quitaba el buzo y ponía el shorts, con el peto, que le quedaba de maravillas.

Chica1: acaso eres novia de aoshi?

-. No , no lo soy.- contesto misao, de mala gana , mientras reía por dentro, y cerraba el casillero, tomando su botella de agua y su toalla, salió, encontrándose con aoshi sentado en un barandel, vestido y listo para el entrenamiento de kendo, misao cuando lo miro se sonrojo notoriamente, se veía extremadamente atractivo.

-. Ya estoy aquí.- comento sonriendo misao.

Aoshi, se volvió a verla, y quedo pasmado, se veía muy linda, con ese pequeño pantaloncillo y ese petillo celeste.

-. Si.- fue lo unico que soltó aoshi.

-. Y que no me dirás como me veo?.- rio misao.

-. Muy bien.- soltó aoshi mirando hacia otro lado.

-. Tu tambien te ves muy bien, vamos?.- respondió misao.

-. Si vamos.- murmuro aoshi tomando la shinai.

Aoshi como buen caballero, la fue a dejar casi a su puesto, donde haría aeróbicos, que estaba junto a donde él practicaba kendo.

-. Bueno, que lo pases muy bien.- murmuro aoshi, mientras veía como todas sus compañeras, se giraban a verlo llegar con misao.

-. Tu tambien, nos vemos al descanso.- comento misao, viéndolo.

-. Si , nos vemos.- termino diciendo aoshi para girarse e irse a su lugar.

Misao corrió tras el y lo abrazo besándolo tiernamente en los labios.-

-. Que tengas un buen día.- sonrío corriendo directamente a su lugar mientras la profesora las nombraba, y todas las chicas la miraban.

Aoshi se quedo con una mano en sus labios, mientras reaccionaba.

-. He!!! Shinomori, despierta, comenzaremos, si no bajas de tu nube , correrás 1000 veces alrededor de los dos patios.- grito el profesor, haciendo que aoshi corriera a su puesto, mientras sus compañeros reían.

En tanto, habia comenzado la clase, misao sentía las miradas de todas sus compañeras, en su persona, mira que impulso de besarlo frente a todo el mundo, se sonrojo, mientras hacia la coreografía.

es que si no sentía sus labios nuevamente, me moría, además necesitaba estimulo para la clase penso sonrojadose. y tambien el necesitaría algo o no? siguió riendo.

Aoshi por su parte, se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacia, porque cada vez que miraba al lado derecho veía a misao, y terminaba en el suelo. Aunque era realmente imposible sacársela de la cabeza, después de semejante beso y de todo lo vivido con ella.

-. Shinomori, si sigues así, ganare yo el torneo en tokio.- grito enishi, ya que se encontraban combatiendo los dos, para colmo de aoshi.

-. No te preocupes, que ganare yo, déjame en paz.- gruño aoshi, mientras comenzaba.

-. Quizás ganes en kendo, pero a misao me la ganare yo.- gruño enishi.

-. Eso olvídalo.- grito aoshi, haciendo que todos sus compañeros se detuvieran a mirarlos, mientras el profesor, los veía sombrados por su habilidad.

-. Lo que te he dicho, te ha hecho reaccionar eh.- gruño enishi, golpeándolo.

-. Mas de lo que te imaginas, no la vuelvas a tocar.- grito aoshi.

-. Porque no?.- rio enishi.

-. Te matare si lo haces.- gruño aoshi, mientras seguían peleándose los dos.

En tanto al otro lado, las chicas habían dejado de hacer la coreografía, mirando al patio de kendo, habían dos chicos peleando, pero por las mascaras, no sabían quienes eran, se amontonaron todas a ver, entre ellas misao.

Se dieron cuenta quienes eran, cuando enishi le tiro lejos la mascara a aoshi, y aoshi hacia lo mismo, haciéndole soltar la shinai a enishi.

-. Aoshi.- murmuro misao, corriendo rumbo al patio continuo. Haciendo caso omiso al grito de la profesora, sus compañeras la siguieron.

-. Ya basta los dos!!.- grito el profesor, mientras enishi permanecía en el suelo, con la shinai a pocos metros de el.

-. ....- silencio fue lo que contesto aoshi, mientras jadeaba y se volvía a tomar su mascara, pasándose una mano por la frente , cuando levanto la vista, misao estaba entre sus compañeros, con una cara de especie de angustia.

-. Esto no se queda así shinomori.- rio enishi, levantándose y pegándole en la espalda con la shinai, haciendo que aoshi cayera.

-. Maldito traidor.- gruño aoshi.

-. Detente aoshi por favor.- murmuro misao, siendo observada por sus demás compañeros.

-. Hazle caso a misao, o saldrás mal parado de esto.- rio enishi.

-. Veamos quien sale peor.- gruño aoshi, levantándose y enfrentándose a el.

-. Basta! Eh dicho, ahora al descanso todos, y uds dos, mañana a las 6 correrán 500 veces los dos patios.- dicto el profesor, quitándoles las shinai.

-. Ya el espectáculo termino , todos a descanso.- grito la profesora de aeróbicos, mientras los alumnos se dispersaban.

Misao se acerco a los dos muchachos que aun se veían a los ojos, molestos.

-. Cuando dejaran estas escénicas, no tienen 4 años.- dijo mirándolos a los dos.

-. El me provoco.- rio enishi-. Bueno los dejo, no tengo ganas de molestarlos.- dijo caminando, mientras algunas muchachas lo esperaban.

-. Estas bien?.- pregunto misao, viendo a aoshi.

-. Si, olvídalo.- contesto aoshi, girándose para caminar hacia el banquillo, junto a los cerezos.

Misao, recogió su toalla y su botella de agua, y lo siguió, un tanto preocupada.

-. Si quieres, podemos hablar mañana, cuando estés mejor.- comento misao.

-. Si, mejor a la salida, ahora no tengo ánimos de hablar.- murmuro aoshi, con los brazos en las rodillas.

-. Me doy cuenta, vaya espectáculo.- comento misao, tomando la toalla y levantándose, para quedar frente a el y agacharse.

-. Estas empapado.- rio misao, pasándole la toalla en la frente (mou!!!! ***0* **ídola!!!), -. No vuelvas a pelear con enishi, no vale la pena.- continuo mirándolo a los ojos.

-. Es el , el desagradable.- comento aoshi, mirándola, levemente sonrojado.

-. Lo se, quizás algún día cambie, quieres tomar agua?.- pregunto misao, sentándose en el pasto frente a el.

-. Esta bien.- respondió aoshi, aceptando la botella, y bebiendo un poco de ella, mientras misao lo contemplaba y, sus compañeros, murmuraban a lo lejos viéndolos.

-. Quizás sea mejor que te diga, todo lo que paso ahora misao.- continuo aoshi.

-. Pero si no te sientes bien, podemos hablarlo después, no hay problema.- respondió misao.

-. Es necesario que te lo diga, para empezar...- comenzó aoshi, mientras se quedo callado , por el segundo beso que misao le habia robado, estaba de rodillas abrazada a el , y besándolo tiernamente mientras le ponía la toalla en el cuello.

Asi continuaron, hasta que el aire se les acabo, sonrojados se miraron a los ojos.

-. Misao.- comenzó aoshi.

-. Si te molesta .- bajo la vista misao, mientras iba a levantarse.

-. Para nada misao.- contesto aoshi sonriendo, mientras la acercaba y la hacia sentarse en sus rodillas.-. me encanta.- agrego riendo un poco.

-. Que bueno, porque te seguiré besando .- continuo misao, mientras se acercaba a el nuevamente, y se besaban.

Mientras enishi, caminaba hacia ellos, y los veía. Sonrío, y cuando estuvo frente a ellos, carraspeo.

-. Ejem.- dijo enishi.

Aoshi y misao, se separaron y aoshi levanto delicadamente a misao, para levantarse el y quedar frente a enishi.

-. Que quieres.- pregunto aoshi, con un extraño brillo de enojo.

-. Nada, vine a pedir disculpas.- rio enishi, extendiéndole la mano.-. no juguemos mas al gato y al ratón, juntos iremos al torneo y además, ya no voy a intentar quitarte a misao.- agrego.

-. Y como se que es verdad .- pregunto aoshi.

-. Confía en mi, además, tengo muchas admiradoras,.- rio pensando en todas las chicas.

-. Esta bien.- agrego aoshi tomando su mano.-

-. En todo caso podríamos juntos tener muchas fans.- rio enishi.

-. Cállate , estúpido!.- grito misao enojada tirándole la botella en la cara.-. aoshi no será como tu.- agrego, cruzando los brazos.

-. Que genio, la fierecilla esta, además le hablo a aoshi no a ti.- enishi le saco la lengua y rio. 

-. No, gracias enishi, estoy bien así.- sonrío aoshi.

-. En todo caso, pronto iremos a tokio, al torneo y conoceremos muchas chicas, somos los primeros en kendo.- rio enishi, haciendo enfurecer a misao.

-. Basta!.- grito misao antes, de saltar encima de enishi, siendo agarrada por aoshi.

-. Tranquila, esta bromeando, todo esta bien.- comento aoshi cálidamente a una misao enojada.

-. Ok.- medio sonrío misao.

-. Bueno los dejo, que tal si vamos a tomar un helado a la salida, yo invito .- le guiño un ojo a misao, y se giro para ir a los vestidores.

-. Ok .- grito aoshi. Volviéndose a misao, que estaba de espaldas a el.

-. Aoshi son amigos no y de heladito y todo ¬¬.- comento misao.

-. Bueno, pero mejor que ser enemigos no?.- rio aoshi, mirándola.

-. Vas a contarme como llegaste a mi cama o no?.- pregunto misao, sin voltearse.

-. Pues veras..., cuando te conocí el primer día de clases, llevaste tu revista de osos de peluche, y yo...- respondió aoshi.

-. Y tu?.- pregunto misao, aun sin verlo a los ojos.

-. Yo , la agarre cuando fuiste al baño y me ... cayo... una maldición.- soltó aoshi.

-. Maldición??.- grito misao girándose a verlo. ¿ crees que estoy demente?.- grito nuevamente.

-. No claro que no, es verdad misao.- respondió aoshi con una gota.

-. Que tipo de maldición?.- pregunto misao confusa.

-. Pues... yo.... la maldición era convertirme cada luna llena en... p... p....- intentaba soltar aoshi.

Misao lo miraba confusa, cuando sintieron el sonido de el timbre, de vuelta a sus respectivas clases.

-. Bueno te lo digo después.- comento aoshi. Pensando en comprarle el oso azul para que todo le sea más fácil.

-. Esta bien, pero después que comamos el helado con tu "nuevo" amigo, me contaras todo.- sonrío misao, un helado es un helado después de todo ^^.

-. Como digas, nos vemos.- respondió aoshi, acercandose a ella y ahora el robándole un delicado beso, para luego tomar sus cosas y correr a al patio, dejándola sonrojada.

mou!!!, vamos mejor de lo que esperaba penso misao, tambien corriendo hacia su puesto, ante la vista de todos.

****

Fin del capitulo trece.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!, aquí esta mi nueva entrega, como ven es un capitulo, bastante largo, y espero a todas las deje muy feliz, como a mi.

Como ven, aun faltan algunos capítulos, para que este tierno fic, termine, aun no estoy segura si lo termino en el próximo o en el 15, pero ya veremos ^^. Gracias a todas por leer y por los reviews ^^.

Aoshi grrrr en esta parte tengo que escribir ahora!!! No aoshi jejeje, bueno AHORA los saluditos especiales:

****

Eve-chan: ojalá uno de mis peluches, tambien se convierta en aoshi T_T, gracias por tu review, y me encanta tu historia jajaja, estoy muy feliz de que nos hayamos conocido ahora jaja ^^.

****

Chi2:jajajaja nadie va a ningún lugar, despertando con aoshi O_O, claro esta, pero ante la presión de omasu ¬¬!!!, jajaja en fin, gracias por tu review compatriota viva chile!!!.-

****

Rosalynn: como ves, las cosas aun no estan claras, aoshi aun no le dice nada a misao xD, jajaja yo no le diría nada, pero el es tan noble jaja *0* jejeje, en fin gracias ^^.

****

Spushan: jajaja, no me presiones T_T, no puedo poner tantos capítulos, espero te guste este. Es bien largo jajaja 23 hojas xD, bueno besos cuídate.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jaja niña, gracias por tus cuatro reviews,XD, y tus comentarios, en todo caso, estando con aoshi que el mundo se vaya al demonio xD jajaja , gracias besos.

****

Sakura-Merl: Amiga!, no te he visto eh!!, pero me fue muy bien en el paseo, y además aquí esta el capitulo bien largo, espero te guste, y el capitulo de amazonas, lo comenzare mañana lo prometo xD jeje ^^.

****

Bunny DE saito: Arigato bunny!!!, espero te guste este capitulo, ^^ y me dejes un review. En cuanto a saito ¬¬!!!, (misao19 baila y canta :

Misao19: con todo cariño jijij ^^.

__

Abuelito ROSA dime tú   
que sonidos son los que oigo yo,   
Abuelito ROSA dime tú   
por que en las nubes voy ...

Dime porque huele el aire así,  
dime porque yo soy tan feliz,   
Abuelito ROSA nunca yo de ti me alejaré... 

Abuelito ROSA dime tú  
lo que dice el viento en su canción,   
Abuelito ROSA dime tú   
porque llovió porque nevó,   
dime porque huele el aire así,   
dime por que yo soy tan feliz,   
Abuelito ROSA nunca yo de ti me alejaré ¡!!

Misao-19 : abuelito rosa, te gusto mi cancion ^^ :P, verdad que canto lindo!! Y me veo muy bien en el traje de heidi ^^. ¬¬ haber si me dices comadreja otra vez ^^.

Besos bunny, y es el , el que empieza ¬¬!!!, gracias por tu review, no olvides dejarme otro ^^.

****

Cleoru Misumi: yo tampoco te he visto, niña que te has hecho, espero verte pronto jaja y ya actualice ¬¬ así que nada de raptar a mi aoshi sama eh!!!, cuídate ja ne ^^.

****

Hitokiri Miao-Miao: Y son de chile, Miao jajaja xD, que loca no te tires del risco porque aun no termina el fic, jajaja y no me presiones tanto ¬¬!!!!!!!!, aquí esta tu capitulo mujer!!!!!!!!, besos y me dejas un review.

****

Bizcochia: Amiga, a mi me encanta tu fic, y este capitulo te lo dedico, pórtate bien y actualiza pronto!!!!!, y además besitos te quiero mucho, este capitulo es largo espero te guste ^^.

****

Rurouni-Andrea: Yahika chan ¡!!! T_T te extraño mona, ¬¬ moska tu, jajaja espero te guste este capitulo eh!! , me dejas un review, y pasan piola tus tallas xD jajajaja bkn .

****

Neo Cristal Serenity: que parte es?? O.O? no se cual es!!!, jajaja hentai!!!!, espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes un mensajito, loca cuando estas en msn?, besos .

****

Thuringwethil: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y aquí esta un nuevo capitulo mas largo, y bien amazonas actualizo pronto ^^, besos y gracias otra vez y gomen la otra vez por no actualizar rápido jejeje :P.

****

Kaory:Amiguita, gracias por tu mensaje a mi mail, y por tu apoyo a mis fics, actualiza pronto que me desespero ¡!! ^^, me encantan tus fics, besitos te quiero mucho.

****

Shezaei-Neko:vaya , vaya cuantas preguntas, jajaja, alégrate omasu no hizo pedazos a aoshi, esperemos Seijuro no lo haga xD, y en cuanto enishi y aoshi, ya viste aquí xD, y lo del lacito, pudiendo besar aoshi, tomarías en cuenta el lacito o que estuviera vestido de elefante? Yo no jajaja ^0^ , con besarlo me basta. Gracias por el apoyo.

****

Meikyo: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, y tu mensajito ^^, discúlpame por distraerme, prometo nunca mas jejeje , cuídate y espero te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, en cuanto a la declaración, en el otro, te lo dedicare, besos ^^.-

Bueno es todo, gracias a todas y a todos ( Zeke, estas contento? Jejejeje, bueno gracias a ti tambien por leer mis fics, besitos), y espero les guste. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización .

Ja ne ^^

Eso e to, eso e to, eeso e todo amigos (as) jajaja :P

****

Misao-19

****

-.-.-Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.

__


	14. Explicacion, Besos y Desmayo?

****

Aoshi Peluche

By Misao-19

Nota de la autora: Rk no es mío y ya saben bla bla bla!!! XD

Dedicatorias: A Meikyo ^^, para ti este capitulo ^^.

Mensaje especial: Espero les guste el capitulo, en el próximo se termina la aventura de aoshi peluche ^^.

XIV.- Explicacion, Besos y Desmayo?.-

Aoshi, se acerco a ella y ahora le robaba un delicado beso, para luego tomar sus cosas y correr a al patio, dejándola sonrojada.

mou!!!, vamos mejor de lo que esperaba penso misao, tambien corriendo hacia su puesto, ante la vista de todos.

Al termino de la clase, misao tomo sus cosas y camino alegremente los vestidores, viendo tambien como aoshi hacia lo mismo .

Ya dentro y después de bañarse, cuando se cambiaba, sintió que la rodeaban sus compañeras.

Chica1: y dijiste que no eras novia de aoshi?.- murmuro molesta .

-. Dije que no era novia, pero no te dije que no podría besarlo.- comento misao, terminando de guardar su ropa en el bolso.

Chica2: no puedes estar con el.- grito 

-. Y porque no?.- rio misao, girándose para verlas a todas.

Chica3: porque el es nuestro, y no tuyo.- respondió otra.

-. Suyo?, lo dudo, cuando yo lo conocí aoshi no era de nadie, y dudo que sea de uds, si no les dirige la palabra, en todo caso, no tengo porque hablar de esto con uds.- termino misao abriéndose paso entre ellas caminando a la salida.

Chica4: no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo.- gruño , tomándole el brazo a misao.

-. Tu tampoco, así que espero ninguna me moleste oki doki?.- rio misao, soltándose y saliendo del vestidor, y caminando a la baranda mientras esperaba a aoshi.

Mientras dentro de los vestidores, las chicas murmuraban resignadas, pues sabían que todo lo que misao les habia dicho era verdad .

En tanto aoshi terminaba de cambiarse, y enishi llego a su lado.

-. Es verdad lo que dije hace rato, ya misao me dejo en claro que al que quiere no es a mi.- murmuro enishi mientras se secaba la espalda.

-. Cuando?.- pregunto aoshi, poniéndose el poleron .

-. Uno de esos días que no viniste, en fin, pero es la verdad, y ya no les causare problemas, aunque entre los dos , es muy hermosa.- rio poniéndose los pantalones y el poleron.

No alcanzo a ponerse el poleron cuando sintió que chocaba con el casillero contrario. Aoshi le habia dado un golpe en la nariz, que ahora sangraba.

-. Gomen, necesitaba hacerlo.- comento aoshi, dándole la mano, y ayudándolo a levantarse.

-. Ok, comprendo.- rio enishi, mientras se lavaba la cara.

-. No fuiste muy educado con misao, solo es eso, ahora si espero no molestes mas.- agrego aoshi tomando sus cosas y caminando a la salida.

-. Vamos, seguro te esperan, además estoy ansioso de comer helado.- rio enishi, saliendo tras aoshi.

Misao vio salir a aoshi y soltó su bolso, caminando lentamente a el, sabiendo que sus compañeras la miraban por las ventanas de los vestidores y por la puerta, y le tomo el rostro lentamente a aoshi y lo beso, "marcando territorio" se dijo mentalmente, después de sonreír.

-. Nos vamos?.- agrego sonriendo, volviéndose a tomar el bolso y pasar su vista por enishi. -. Que sucedió?.- agrego mirándole la nariz roja.

-. Nada, arreglamos cuentas como hombres nada mas , verdad aoshi?.- murmuro enishi.

Misao volvió su vista a aoshi, buscándole marcas y no encontró nada.

-. Si, no es nada, vamos.- dijo tomándole la mano a misao, y comenzando a caminar en silencio, mientras enishi caminaba junto a misao.

-. Vamos a la nueva heladería.- sonrío enishi ajustándose las gafas.

-. Mou, ya que invitas, quiero uno extradobleultragrande!!!!, de mazapán con vainilla y trocitos de chocolates con almendras.- rio misao mirándolo.

-. Lo que quieras, total es la tienda de mi padre.- rio enishi. Mientras a aoshi y a misao se les formaba una gota.

-. Con razón .- agrego aoshi, mirándolo.

-. Hombre, si no , no los hubiera invitado jajaja.- rio enishi, haciendo reír a misao y aoshi solo semi sonrío, se encontraba pensando en su explicacion, y en como lo tomaría misao.

-. Estas bien?.- comento misao, mientras le apretaba la mano.

-. Si, no es nada.- agrego aoshi, mirándola.

-.Estamos casi cerca.- comento enishi, mientras misao miraba las tiendas.

-. Adelántense, voy en 5 minutos.- comento aoshi, deteniéndose.

-. Donde vas?.- pregunto misao preocupada.

-. Necesito hacer algo primero, ve con enishi, estarás bien.- sonrío aoshi, dándole confianza a misao.

-. Vamos, que tampoco me porte muy mal antes.- comento enishi, haciendo que aoshi y misao lo miraran enojados, recordando como enishi habia sido de atrevido.

-. Bueno, bueno, pero eh cambiado, vamos de una vez misao, ya vendrá tu novio.- comento, riendo enishi mientras misao se sonrojaba.

-. Ok, apresúrate.- susurro misao a aoshi, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-. Si , espérame en la heladería , voy en un momento.- sonrío aoshi.-. dame el bolso.-. agrego.

Misao lo miro, un tanto asombrada, y luego le dio su bolso.

-. Tienes muchas cosas.- murmuro misao.

-. No te preocupes, ve tranquila, yo llevo tus cosas.- sonrío aoshi entrando a un centro comercial.

-. Nos vamos?.- pregunto enishi.

-. Si vamos, pero no intentes nada o te golpeare en frente de toda esta multitud.- comento misao, para después sonreír.

Aoshi, entro a todas las tiendas de peluches, y no habia encontrado un oso azul, resignado, entro a la ultima y le brillaron los ojos, viendo el parecido.

-. Increíble, y pensar que yo fui así.- dijo tomando el peluche en sus manos.-. con esto bastara.-agrego , mientras la vendedora, ponía el peluche en una bolsa celeste ( a pedido de aoshi ^^), y le ponía una cinta blanca.

Aoshi se retiro, y rapidamente camino rumbo a la heladería, con su bolso la shinai en una mano el bolso de misao cruzado y la bolsita con el peluche.

En tanto enishi habia guiado a misao a una de las mesas en el segundo piso, sentándose enfrente de ella.

-. Que paso en los vestidores?.- pregunto misao, mientras esperaban los helados.

-. Nada, arreglamos cuentas, mas bien aoshi, no te preocupes, no te molestare mas.- agrego enishi.

-. Enserio?, así tan fácil?, después de cómo te portaste.- respondió misao mientras lo veía desconfiada.

-. Lo se, me disculpo por aquello, me gustabas creo, y bueno, ya paso ahora seremos amigos.- agrego enishi.

-. Bueno, pero nada de atrevimientos.- comento misao , para luego reírse y darle la mano.

-. Seguro .- rio enishi mientras le acariciaba la mano y misao le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-. Baka.- rio misao, y enishi tambien.

Aoshi estaba de pie , viéndolos, sonrío, bueno después de todo enishi no mentía y de verdad no molestaría mas a misao.

Enishi se giro y lo vi, sonriendo lo llamo con la mano, mientras misao se levantaba apresurada y corría a el.

-. Dame la shinai y mi bolso, estas cargadisimo.- murmuraba apenada misao.

-. No es nada .- comento aoshi caminando con misao a la mesa.

-.ya pidieron los helados?.- pregunto aoshi .

-. Si , misao ya pidió para ti , vienen en un momento.- comento enishi.

-. Vale, gracias.- respondió aoshi, dándole la pasada a misao, y esta se sentaba, acomodando el bolso de ella al rincón y aoshi dejando la shinai en el suelo con su bolso y guardando la bolsa dentro de el mismo.

-. Que compraste?.- pregunto enishi.

-. Nada, un regalo.- comento aoshi, mientras misao lo miraba con curiosidad.

-. Es para mi¿?.- pregunto misao, en un impulso, tapándose la boca.

-. Entrometida.- rio enishi.

-. Deja de burlarte baka.- rio misao.

-. Si es para ti .- rio aoshi, viéndola, mientras misao sonreía sonrojada y se acercaba a darle un beso.

Después de eso, llegaron los helados, misao habia pedido de chocolate con mazapán para aoshi, que no le molesto pues el chocolate era su sabor favorito, enishi pidió de crema con almendras, y misao tenia un gran helado, mientras sus dos acompañantes se les aparecía una gota. En fin, conversaron de todo y nada, misao supo muchas cosas de enishi, que ni se imaginaba de el, como de que su madre habia muerto y demases, aoshi tambien pensaba en ello, y los dos concordaron en pensamientos, que después de todo, habia cambiado y ahora podría decirse que eran amigos los tres.

Luego de que a misao se le cayera la mitad del helado al suelo y aoshi tuviera que consolarla, abrazándola firmemente, y enishi riera, terminaron de comer, y se despidieron de enishi que tomo un taxi rumbo a su casa.

-. No hagan nada estúpido!!!.- grito enishi desde la ventanilla del auto.

Misao se ruborizo y aoshi tenia una gota , mientras lo veían irse.

-. Me cuentas aoshi!!!!.- grito moviendo la mano, mientras desaparecía.

Misao miro a aoshi, que sonrojado miro hacia otro lado, así caminaron, hacia el parque próximo en silencio y tomados de la mano, finalmente misao habia logrado que aoshi le devolviera el bolso, pues estaba bastante cargado. Cuando llegaron, misao corrió a unos columpios, y dejo sus cosas a un lado para luego balancearse en uno de ellos.

-. Y bien, ahora me dirás?.- dijo misao agregando.-. lo de la supuesta maldición?.-

-. No es supuesta, es verdad, respondió aoshi, mientras sacaba la bolsa celeste de su bolso, y se sentaba en el otro columpio.

-. Entonces?.- miro con curiosidad misao, el regalo que tenia aoshi.

-. Bueno.. , la maldición consistía, en que todas las noches de luna llena, tendría que convertirme en esto...-. dijo aoshi entregándole la bolsa, mientras tenia la mirada perdida.

Misao saco los papeles de colores, y abrió los ojos como platos, cuando encontró a su peluche azul.

-. Mi peluche!!!, Donde lo encontraste, lo busque por todas partes.- grito misao, levantadose y abrazando al peluche. Para luego detenerse de golpe y mirar aoshi muy asustada.-. Que... que... te....convertiste ....en....esto???..- agrego tartamudeando.

Aoshi asintió, levantando la vista a ella.

-. Yo... pues... es por eso que no has encontrado al peluche, esta mañana.- comenzó aoshi levantándose y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. -. Es por eso que desperté contigo dos veces, es por eso que cuando creíste que estabas loca por escuchar hablar a un oso, no era que estuvieras loca, era verdad yo hable muchas veces sin querer...- continuo aoshi, de espaldas a ella, con la mirada perdida.

-. En... tonces... tu...me viste...!!!.- continuo tartamudeando misao. Sosteniendo al peluche, tiritando.

-. No, tranquila, siempre estuve en tu cuarto.- agrego aoshi.

-. No espera , lo que me dices no es verdad, es una broma.- rio nerviosamente misao.

-. Es verdad misao.- dijo seriamente aoshi, mientras se giraba.

Misao se tapo la boca con una mano y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, para caer desmayada con el peluche en su otra mano. Aoshi reacciono rapidamente tomándola del cuello, antes que cayera al suelo.

-. Baka!, no debiste decirle todo esto, tan rapidamente.- dijo aoshi, mientras la tomaba en brazos y se sentaba en el pasto, y la acomodaba contra su pecho.

-. Misao , despierta.- le murmuraba junto a sus ojos, mientras le depositaba un suave beso en la frente. Saco del bolso de misao su perfume, y lo abrió como pudo y lo olió. Sonriendo.

exquisito penso, acercando un poco la botellita a la nariz de misao. Que fue despertando lentamente.

-. A .. aoshi.- dijo misao, parpadeando rapidamente y sentándose.

-. Estas bien?.- pregunto aoshi, que aun la sostenía abrazada.

-. Si, pero soñé que me decías que te convertías en peluche.- rio misao mientras le daba un beso.

Aoshi abrió los ojos, mientras se besaban y después de separarse. Le dijo.

-. Misao no fue un sueño.- murmuro aoshi con una gota en la frente.

-. Que, que?¿¿???.- se sobresalto misao, viéndolo a los ojos.

-. Es verdad misao. No quiero que pienses que fui o soy un pervertido, o que estoy loco, pues, no es cierto, te juro que es verdad, es por eso que te compre esto.- dijo aoshi señalando al peluche que estaba junto.- . porque se que al llegar a tu casa no encontraras a tu antiguo peluche azul, ósea a mi, entiendes?.- dijo aoshi serenamente.

Misao lo miro confusa , penso entonces, en como antes encontraba a su peluche azul en distintos lugares, en los cuales ella no lo habia dejado, y como esta mañana lo habia buscado , solo encontrando la cinta azul. Misao se levanto sobresaltada, tomando su bolso y el peluche, y mirando a aoshi comenzó a caminar lentamente, en dirección a su casa.

Aoshi se levanto apenado, tomo sus cosas, y corrió tras ella, antes de que esta se alejara, la hizo detenerse.

-. Si no crees, nada de lo que te digo, o no quieres hablarme mas, entenderé.- comenzó aoshi, mientras le levantaba el rostro con una mano.

-. Estoy... confundida..- respondió misao , esquivando su mirada.

-. Lo se, en todo caso , quiero que sepas que doy gracias por esta aventura, pues... así te conocí, y así te amo.- dijo dándole un beso cálido, mientras misao cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar.

Aoshi se separo y continuo.

-. Si me crees, y no estas enojada conmigo, me gustaría que fueras mi novia.- agrego aoshi levemente sonrojado.

Misao lo miro a los ojos, y le dio otro beso, después comenzó a correr rumbo a su casa, no sin antes haberle susurrado al oído a aoshi.

-. Déjame ordenar mis ideas, mañana te contesto.- susurro misao, para luego perderse entre las calles, rumbo a su casa.

Y aoshi aun se encontraba de pie, mientras le rebotaban las palabras de misao en su mente.

****

Fin del capitulo catorce.

Misao-19

Nihao!!!!!, siii esta es mi penúltima entrega , el próximo capitulo será el final, de esta tierna historia que quiero tanto T_T, espero les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mí. ^^.

Ahora daré mis penúltimos saluditos L , snifis , bueno alegría alegría dulces *0*!!!!!!:

****

Hitokiri-miao-miao: a tu pregunta!, porque es romantico **^0^ ** jejeje, y bueno gracias por tu review, y ves que actualice antes de la próxima semana jaja y es un capitulo largo ^^.

****

Bunny De Saito: Nihao!!!, gracias por tu reviews bunny, espero te guste el capitulo y en cuanto a ese abuelito rosa ¬¬.

Misao19 grita a todo pulmón : como que chiquilla comadreja ¬¬!!! Tengo 19 años baka, deja de llamarme así o te cantare "abuelito rosa dime tu ", a toda hora!!! ¬¬*

Bueno jejeje es todo, espero subas pronto un capitulo de tu nuevo proyecto ^^, besos y gracias ^^

****

Meikyo: Mei!!, ya ves como arregle el capitulo anterior, y gomen nasai nuevamente, de todas formas, aquí tambien te estoy saludando, gracias por tu review, y ve arriba esta dedicado a ti , este penúltimo capitulo, ya se esta acercando el fin T_T, espero te guste besos y actualiza pronto ^^.

****

Eve-chan : jajaja pues ya ves, ahora solo queda saber que hará misao, si se creyó el cuento y todo eso jejeje, gracias por tu reviews, y espero me digas ke te pareció el cap, actualiza pronto besos ^^.

****

Chic2: jjajaja gracias por tu reviews, y tranquila enishi ya no molestara mas, en cuando a aoshi, ojalá hubiera uno así , mou es tan lindo!!!, espero te guste el cap, nos vemos ^^.

****

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: jajaja si lo se estas loca xD, mouuu si aoshi sama es el hombre perfecto no?, jejejeje kawaiiiiiiii, bueno espero te guste el capitulo, y gracias por tu reviews y espero tu novio sea mas comprensivo jajaja ^^.

****

Kaory: Kaoru!! , mou resulto el review ^^, pues gracias por tu apoyo siempre amiga, y bueno enishi no trama nada jaja las asperezas estan limadas ves?, jejeje espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes tu opinión como siempre valiosa para mi arigato ^^.

****

Sakura-Merl: jajaja que bueno que te gusto la cancion de heidi, en todo caso va dedicada al abuelito rosa ¬¬*, en fin, tema aparte, y niña, aoshi ya le ha dado su merecido a enishi, y no molestara, quédate tranquila, y muchas gracias por tu halago ^////^, me dejas un review , besos ^^.

****

Bizcochia U-u: mou de nada amiguita ^^, y gracias por tus comentarios, ya veras en el ultimo capitulo llena Seijuro el papa de misao xD, jejeje, y bueno será el ultimo capitulo T_T; me dejas un review en este eh!!, besos actualiza pronto ^^.

****

Shezaei-neko: ^////^, mou gracias por todas tus palabras, pues ya ves enishi no causara mas problemas, y si la mama de aoshi es despistada -_-U. Jejejeje y claro misao con aoshi no pierde el tiempo jajaja, gracias por todo y espero me dejes un review ^^.

****

Rosalynn: mou cuantas preguntas, jajaja poco a poco se van dando las respuestas, no te preocupes, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo eh ^^, espero te guste él capitulo, besos ^^.

****

Rurouni-Andrea: ¬¬* moska tu y tus tallas , no soy lenta ok? ¬¬*. Te extraño yahika chan!!!, espero te encuentres bien, gracias por el review y actualiza pronto, espero verte mas en msn ^^. Besos tqm ^^.

****

Aome: ^////^, niña que amable eres, espero te guste el capitulo ^^, y me dejes tu opinión, ya que en el próximo capitulo se terminan las aventuras de aoshi ^^. Besos y gracias ^^.

****

Thuringwethil: si T_T misao tiene mucha suerte!!!!!, jejeje gracias por tu mensajito, espero te guste este capitulo eh ^^, y me dejas un review ^^, gracias por todo ^^, besos.

Bueno, gracias a todas y a todos (zeke xD, tan impaciente que seas aquí esta el nuevo capitulo), y me dejen sus mensajitos, en este el penúltimo capitulo de el fin Aoshi Peluche ^^.

No olviden en el próximo capitulo EL FINAL ^^.

Besos y gracias por apoyar este proyecto , deberás me siento super halagada y feliz ^^. Me encanta esta historia y espero les guste a uds tambien.

Hasta la ultima entrega ^^!!!!! ( de este fic, porque tengo mas proyectos y de mi no se libraran xD).

Ja ne ^^

****

Misao-19

__

-.-.-.Aoshi y Misao por siempre.-.-.


End file.
